Volando A través Tiempo
by D7
Summary: Hermione is being watched and her onlooker finds himself falling for her. Harry keeps disappearing and one night Hermione and Ron follow him, as does her onlooker though in secrecy...what will happen when they find out where he's been going?
1. Rendezvous

A/N: None of these characters are mine, with the exception of some first years. Enjoy!  
  
It was the same as it always was every other year.  
  
Hermione, with her bushy brown hair and her chocolate brown eyes, dragged her trunk along the ground to platform 9 ¾. Crookshanks was wedged between her arm and her left side and desperately attempted to escape her grasp, scarring her arm as he did so, but the nonetheless, his attempts were futile. He continued to wriggle under her arm as she stopped in front of the platform.  
  
She glanced once to her right and once to her left and once to behind her to make sure no one was watching what she was about to do. She began to walk forward, gaining momentum with each step she proceeded to take when she heard her name behind her.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione whipped around and Crookshanks jumped out from under her arm. Hermione sighed heavily as she ran to catch him. As she ran by the two familiar voices that called her name, she shouted, "Help me catch Crookshanks, will you?!"  
  
Harry dropped his things quickly, causing Hedwig to be extremely startled and the owl flittered around the cage frantically. The loud thud accompanied by his trunk dropping to the floor startled Ron and he fell backwards.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
Ron looked around quizzically and stood up. He picked his things up and dragged his and Harry's things over to where Hermione had dropped hers. When he had heaved everything over there, he waited patiently for Harry and Hermione to come back.  
  
"That damned cat never liked me anyhow. I hope he gets lost..." he muttered to himself, trailing off.  
  
Harry was close on Hermione's heels. Damn. That girl can move, he thought to himself. The two of them were running as fast as their legs were carrying them and they could distinctly see the outline of Crookshanks as he sped away.  
  
Hermione could feel her heart pounding against the inside of her rib cage and she could feel the blood rushing to her face, making it glow with a beautiful rose color. She glanced quickly to her rightly and saw a glimpse of Harry along side of her. As she turned her head forward again, she stopped dead when she collided head-on with someone else.  
  
She fell backwards as well as knocking the other person over. Harry stopped. He glanced quickly in the direction of Crookshanks then back at the unfolding situation.  
  
"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" Hermione said as she stood up. Her eyes immediately glanced to the person whom she had knocked over. The back of his head was a platinum blonde and his shoulders were extremely broad.  
  
The boy muttered something to him self and turned around as he stood up. His face went immediately from acceptance to disgust.  
  
"Oh! It's just you Malfoy. Then, I'm afraid I'm not sorry."  
  
"Nor would I accept your apologies if you were, so get out of my face, Mudblood."  
  
Hermion's face remained rosy, but not from the running anymore. Now it was from extreme anger.  
  
"Get out of my way you arrogant prick!"  
  
"Gladly. Hope you're late!"  
  
Hermione shoved past him and he stuck a foot out to trip her. She fell right into the trap and Crabbe, Goyly, and Draco fell to laughing histerically.  
  
Hermione was utterly enraged by this point, but Harry helped her up, put his arm around her, and led her away from the situation. Hermions could hear sniggers and stupid comments being made as she walked away.  
  
"Forget them, 'Mione."  
  
"You're right. Let's hurry up and catch Crookshanks before we're late."  
  
Harry nodded and Hermione took off, with Harry not far behind her. He watched her graceful movements as she sped off to catch her beloved cat. Crookchanks had finally stopped as Hermione sprung up on him.  
  
The cat spat at her as she swept him up in her arms and she and Harry took off once again to get back to their things and to Ron.  
  
Ron was still waiting patiently when he saw the both of them hurrying back.  
  
"Damn, they caught it. Now I'll never make it through the train ride without some sort of scar." He averted his speaking from himself to the two and screamed, "Hurry up!"  
  
They acknowledged his comment and with a last burst of speed, made it to Ron.  
  
"Sorry Ron. We got...diverted by some unwanted filth."  
  
"He's such a stupid git," he commented without even needing a name mentioned. "Let's go before all the compartments are gone."  
  
"I have to sit in the head compartment anyhow," said Hermione.  
  
Harry's faced dropped in disappointment, but he hid it when she called his name.  
  
"C'mon Harry! Pick up your things! Let's go!"  
  
He did as he was told and they ran through the platform, only to find that the train had left.  
  
"Great. Just fucking great," Hermione said, he voice dripping with sarcasm. Ron and Harry both sighed as they stood next to her.  
  
"We're going to have to fly I guess then. We remember how to get there from our second year and the incident with the Whomping Willow. That's something we're not likely to ever forget, now are we Ron?"  
  
Ron forced a weak smile.  
  
"Something wrong Ron?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No. Not at all.  
  
"Good then. If it's that Whomping Willow you're afraid of, don't be. We'll avoid it.  
  
"Sounds good then. Let's go! Ride with me Hermione?"  
  
"No!" said Harry.  
  
"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, I-I just thought..."  
  
"Spit it out will you? We haven't got all day!"  
  
"I just thought you'd come with me...that's all."  
  
"It doesn't even matter! Fine, I'll go with you. It's settled."  
  
Ron dug out his broom from his trunk and Harry did the same. Hermione waved her wand over all of their belongings and shrunk them. She put them in her pocket and hopped on Harry's broom with him.  
  
"Do both of you know how bad this is going to look? Head Girl is missing on the train and breaking rules to get to Hogwarts. This is so pathetic. Let's go."  
  
"Ron, you ready?  
  
"Affirmative!"  
  
"Alright, let's go then."  
  
Ron kicked off first and Harry remained behind him for a few seconds.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Hermione nodded and Harry kicked off the ground lightly. She gasped slightly, closed her eyes and Harry could feel her muscles tense up.  
  
They ascended to where Ron was and caught up to him. Harry glanced at him as Hermione's hair flew in his face, not that he minded because he liked how it always smelled, but nonetheless, it was impairing his vision. He saw that Ron was doing ok so far and he turned his head forward again.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?" she said with here eyes still clasped shut.  
  
"You can open your eyes now."  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly and gasped at the amazing view. She could feel the cold night air sting her cheeks as the moved forward, but she didn't mind it.  
  
"Wow, this is amazing!"  
  
Hermione leaned back into Harry's chest and relaxed as the wind blew through her hair. She remained calm until she saw the outline of Hogwarts and the thought of what everyone would think of the Head Girl being late and what they would think of her flooded back into her mind. She anxiously began to squirm.  
  
"Hermione. Relax. We're almost there."  
  
"I know. I'm just worried what everyone will think about me being late and not to mention, I have pee really, really bad."  
  
Harry laughed a little in her ear.  
  
"Just relax."  
  
"I'm trying to!"  
  
Harry pulled her back closer to his chest. She resisted the temptation to wiggle and they soon arrived. The landed smoothly on the Quidditch pitch and Harry, Hermione, and Ron all hopped off their brooms.  
  
Hermione began walking quickly and Ron and Harry followed closely behind. The golden trio finally arrived at the big oak doors which welcomed them. The slipped in quietly and tip toed into the Great Hall.  
  
There they found all the students gossiping and chirping about, talking about their summers and things of that sort. The Hall buzzed with excitement and the trio slid into their seats at the Gryffindor table. They had made it just before the Sorting ceremony was about to begin.  
  
As if on cue to Hermione's relief of the situation, with the exception of her bladder, the first year's walked into the Hall, led by Hagrid. His warm smile greeted the returning students.  
  
Professor McGonagall stood up at the faculty table and the Hall quieted down significantly.  
  
"The Sorting Ceremony will now begin!"  
  
She left her place at the faculty table and brought the attention to the middle of the Hall when she placed a stool and the Sorting Hat on top of it. Silence dominated the Hall for a few brief moments when the brim of the hat opened.  
  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, You top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid to toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you're a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
The first years stared in awe at the unfolding event. Professor McGonagall had resumed her place at the faculty table and stood up once the hat was through reciting its rhyme.  
  
Hermione was wiggling around in her seat still, hoping the ceremony would not last too much longer, but her gut told her, "Don't hold your breath."  
  
Hermione sighed as Professor McGonagall called the first name off the long list of first years.  
  
"Milani Galeo!"  
  
Milani stepped forward just as calmly as Hermione had in her first year. She took the hat rather thoughtlessly and placed it atop her head while sitting down. The Hat examined her and shortly after shouted, "Gryffindor!"  
  
Hermione saw herself in Milani and cheered along with the rest of her table for their first recruit. Her attention drifted to the events that had previously happened. Soon the sound of the Sorting Hat and Professor McGonagall disappeared.  
  
She remembered how safe she felt when Harry had her in his arms on the broom and how he took her in his arms when that stupid prick, Malfoy, had called her, not that she had expected anything different, a Mudblood.  
  
Then again, she had looked into his eyes that split second before his expression changed to disgust, and she saw something never expected to see in him, emotion. It made part of her want to get to know him better, but the rest of her was still completely satisfied with the fact that he will always hate her and she will always hate him.  
  
Soon Hermione was pulled back into reality with the last name being called.  
  
"Dmitriy Yermolayev!"  
  
A young Russian boy stepped forward and took a seat on the stool. The hat paused briefly and shouted, "Slytherin!"  
  
Hermione was relieved to hear the last name. She went to get up but Harry pulled her back down.  
  
"Hermione, stay a few minutes, will you?"  
  
Hermione looked at his emerald green orbs and contemplated his request.  
  
"I really have to pee, seriously."  
  
"Just for a few minutes 'Mione?"  
  
Somehow she just couldn't say no so she gave in and decided to endure this torture for a few more minutes.  
  
"Just a few minutes then, or my fucking bladder's going to explode."  
  
She heard Dumbledore yell, "Let the feast begin!"  
  
She looked around her to see all the first year's gaping at the amazingly beautiful Hall and staring in awe at the amounts of food present on the table. They started to dig in not too long after however because hunger overtook their awe.  
  
Hermione seriously couldn't hold still as she ate. She placed some food on her plate and deciding it probably wouldn't be such a good idea to drink anything at the moment, she left her goblet alone. She picked up her fork and quickly began to eat when she felt a pari of eyes locking on here movements. She looked up to find Malfoy staring at her squirming around on her chair.  
  
As soon as he realized she had seen him looking at her, he turned away and began talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione looked intently at him as Pansy Parkinson hung all over him, much to his dismay.  
  
She looked away as Harry said her name.  
  
"Hermione? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Fine."  
  
It finally got to the point where she couldn't take it anymore and she got up and walked quickly to the faculty table. Harry opened his mouth to object but decided it wasn't fair to make her suffer that way, though it was funny watching her squirm as she did. He found it cute. She talked quietly to Dumbledore as the other teacher continued talking and asked him for the password to the Head common room so she could use the restroom.  
  
She nodded as he told her and she ran quickly out of the Hall. She felt a pair of eyes follow her to the door and they stopped there. She ran to the Head common room, feeling like someone was lurking behind her, but she ignored it, all the while keeping her hand on her wand.  
  
She finally got there. She did what she came to do and washed her hands before she left. She made her way back to the Great Hall unscathed, but the feeling that she was being watched or followed never left her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: Please review! I need some feedback! The more feedback I get, the faster I'll write and post! I would like some constructive criticism please also! Please correct my mistakes! 


	2. The Beginning of It All

Disclaimer: Again, characters are not mine! And you've probably figured out who the Head Boy is. That's ok though.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As part of her duty as Head Girl, accompanied by the Head Boy, whom she had yet to meet, she and he were supposed to thoroughly search all the corridors for students that had strayed away from the group while they were being led to their common rooms.  
  
Dumbledore called the two to their duties and this is when Hermione would find out. She'd been dying to know who she'd be working with.  
  
She approached Dumbledore first and shortly after the Head Boy made his way to the faculty table.  
  
Hermione turned her head as he stepped forward. His head was bent over, as if in deep contemplation, but his silver blonde hair gleamed and a few strands hung in his face. When he reached his destination, he lifted his head up and ignored Hermione. Her face had disappointment and frustration written all over it. It was going to be a long year.  
  
"I believe you both know your duties. I know that you two don't get along very well, but try to keep it...civilized" he said rather uncertainly but a gleam of hope lie in his eyes. He looked from one to the other as they nodded in compliance and he turned and left the two alone.  
  
"Truce?"  
  
He seemed to be deep in thought but snapped to attention when she said his name.  
  
"Malfoy? Truce?" she said, holding her hand out.  
  
Draco eyes turned a cold gray and he walked away in disgust. Hermione sighed and walked away, anger present in every step she took. She blew past him and hit his shoulder on the way by. He merely shrugged it off and continued at his leisurely pace.  
  
Filch passed Draco in the hallway and the two nodded a greeting to the other and kept walking. Draco didn't actually mind doing this task. It gave him a serenity he could not seem to find anywhere else. The school, as big as it was, was filled with a warm welcome unlike the dungeons of Slytherin. The candles in the hall glowed and the flames danced merrily as they cast shadows on the wall.  
  
Draco found no one straying behind their group and he retired to the common room where he found Hermione, not surprisingly, reading up on various things for her classes.  
  
He walked past her and went up the staircase. Here he found his room to the left and on it was a plaque that read, "Draco Malfoy" in silver letters on a black background. He opened the door, slipped in, and cut him self off to enjoy his own privacy.  
  
Hermione didn't stay up long either and she too found her room. Her room was on the right and had a plaque that read, "Hermione Granger" in gold letters on a red background.  
  
She crawled into her bed and succumbed to exhaustion. The day had dragged on forever. She couldn't even imagine what the rest of the year would feel like.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning was the day they started classes. She woke up to a deserted common room. The crackling of the fire made it feel homier and the warm flames beckoned her to come nearer.  
  
She ignored the greeting and walked slowly to breakfast. She found Ron and Harry already at the table, stuffing their faces.  
  
"Morning you guys!"  
  
"Morning 'Mione!"  
  
Hermione took a seat across from the two and filled her plate with delicious food. The sweet aroma filled her lungs and she sighed when she realized that classes would start soon. Normally she would have been excited, but something this year was just different.  
  
Ron looked up at her and smiled and she put a forkful of food in her mouth. Ron picked up his goblet in an overly-proper fashion with his pinky extended and Hermione burst out laughing. The sight was completely amusing. Harry, totally unaware of what had just occurred, looked around quizzically.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Hermione and Ron couldn't stop laughing enough to explain, so Harry just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Ron, you going to go out for Quidditch this year again?" asked Harry.  
  
"You bet!"  
  
"Good! We're getting the House Cup this year. So the team is going to be worked hard."  
  
"How hard?"  
  
"Practice everyday, rain or shine."  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Not at all." replied Harry. "I mean, if it seems you guys are being run into the ground, we won't keep that schedule up, but at least for the pre- season we will."  
  
"You had me real scared right there. Don't, whatever you do, scare me like that again."  
  
Harry chuckled lightly and Hermione joined in. She wasn't much for talking about Quidditch. Sure, the sport was fascinating, but she never took much interest.  
  
"When's the first match?"  
  
"In about four weeks. So, we have a lot to do between now and then."  
  
Ron sighed and agreed. The three finished their breakfast and stood up to leave. Their first class was Advanced Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and the Slytherins.  
  
"Great. Our first day and our first class and we have to occupy the same classroom as those pricks" commented Ron.  
  
"Just ignore them. Don't let them get to you" stated Hermione.  
  
"It's kind of hard when they are right there."  
  
"Have some self discipline."  
  
"Have what?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and the two started laughing at Ron.  
  
"What are you two laughing at?"  
  
"Oh, we're not laughing at you, we're laughing with you."  
  
"That only works when I'm actually laughing. I'm missing something here."  
  
Hermione patted him on the head.  
  
"Go back to sleep Ron."  
  
Ron's face contorted even more with confusion. He shook his head vigorously.  
  
The three reached the Transfiguration classroom and took a seat. Harry sat beside Ron and Hermione took the empty seat next to Neville. He sat flipping through his papers when suddenly Draco walked by and blew them all out of his hands.  
  
"H-hey!" yelled Neville.  
  
"Whoops. I'm sorry. Did I do that?" he said sarcastically. Sniggers could be heard from behind him.  
  
"Malfoy. I would expect someone of your class would be more polite than the stupid prick you are."  
  
"So you're saying I have class, Granger? How very nice of you to say..."  
  
"If you consider living in hell class, then yes. You have class."  
  
"Well, hell has been said to a marvelous place, now hasn't it boys?"  
  
Draco turned to look at his posse, who were laughing so hysterically at the insult-throwing contest, all they could manage was a nod before they fell to the ground.  
  
"At least my friends are intelligent enough to make their own decisions and not follow some moronic git like you around all day."  
  
"Well, that doesn't say much for your friends, does it?"  
  
"It says a hell of lot more than what can be said about you."  
  
"Granger, if it weren't for the fact that McGonagall is coming; you would not win this fight. This is far from over."  
  
"Nor do I want to win by default. I want to win on my own wit, something you don't seem to have much of."  
  
Draco scowled at her as McGonagall walked into the classroom.  
  
"Take your seats class!" she said sternly.  
  
Draco remained fixed in the position he was for a few seconds more as he bore holes in the back of Hermione's head with his eyes.  
  
"Is something the matter Draco?"  
  
"No. Not at all Professor."  
  
"Take a seat then."  
  
Draco nodded and did as he was told, all the while keeping his eyes fixed on Hermione. Hermione was aware of what he was doing but chose to ignore it.  
  
Professor McGonagall began her class. Hermione sat attentively catching each word that was uttered from Professor McGonagall's mouth and scribbled each one down on the piece of parchment that was in front of her.  
  
When the class ended, Hermione regrouped with her two best friends and they walked to Herbology together. They had this class with the Ravenclaws.  
  
"Friendly lot, those Ravenclaws" said Ron.  
  
"By far more friendly than the Slytherins" chimed Harry.  
  
The three walked the rest of the way in silence to the green house outside. Autumn was falling upon the school grounds and Hermione pulled her robes around her tighter as her teeth chattered.  
  
They two houses piled inside and Professor Sprout, as short as she was, started the class. The period seemed to drag on forever and finally the class ended. When they were dismissed, Ron and Harry escorted Hermione to her common room to pick up some books for her afternoon classes. She returned the favor and the three of them traveled silently to the Great Hall.  
  
Upon arrival, they took their seats and began to eat.  
  
"What's up with the new Muggle Studies class? Why do we have to take it?"  
  
"I think Dumbledore thinks it's a good idea to keep his students informed."  
  
"Why can't our knowledge just stay within the confines of the wizard world, where everything is so simple and easy?"  
  
"Tell me Ron, with how intrigued your father is with Muggle items, how can you not find them fascinating?"  
  
"I don't know. I never really thought about it. Why are you okay with it?"  
  
"It's an easy class for me. I'm pure Muggle, remember?"  
  
"You are, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I see these things every day during my summer. Not to say that Harry here hasn't seen them either, living with the Dursley's and all, which I might add is less frequently."  
  
"Well, I suppose it will be alright."  
  
"It'll be a breeze. Don't worry about it."  
  
"That's easy for you to say, Ms. Brainiac."  
  
Harry and Ron laughed at his comment and Hermione pouted as if she was insulted.  
  
"We didn't mean anything by it 'Mione."  
  
"I know, it's just fun to mess with your heads."  
  
With that, Harry pulled her closer to him and poked her in the abdomen. Hermione squealed childishly as Ron looked away from the situation, not wanting to intrude.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked it!! Please review because I'd like feedback on how to maybe improve the story...you know, tell me if I missed something or made a mistake...  
  
Kinky Girl: I changed the title because I thought it seemed a little awkward...and I thought it'd be cool to have the title in Latin as well. Also, for later events, this title goes better I think... 


	3. Muggle Studies

Disclaimer: No, none of these characters are mine...they are J K Rowling's...that statement it so getting annoying...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hermione occupied the seat adjacent to Harry. Ron sat in front of them and looked back in their direction, first at Hermione and then at Harry with a perplexed expression on his face. Hermione and Harry then exchanged glances and shrugged off Ron's facial expression.  
  
The room was filled with curiosity and anxiousness as the students patiently waited for the Muggle Studies teacher to arrive.  
  
Hermione had a rather large book open on her desk and her fingers traced the text on the page as she absorbed each word her eyes caught. Harry slipped into neutral and stared into the empty space in front of him.  
  
A few minutes passed and Hermione heard the door unlatch behind her. The tension hanging in the surrounding air became heavier as the man walked to the front of the room.  
  
Hermione lifted her eyes off the page momentarily and observed the profile of the new teacher. He was lean and very tall. From the back of his head, all she could see was the fiery red hair and it seemed vaguely familiar. As he turned on his toes, his shoes squeaking against the cold, hard floor, freckles were present on his aged face. In that moment, she was aware of the familiarity of his face.  
  
Hermione then turned her attention to Ron. He was crouched down low in his seat, as if he was hiding. Though she could only see the back of his head, she knew his face was glowing bright red. His ears had been a clear indication of that because they had almost disappeared when they began to camouflage with his hair. She felt really bad for him to have this sprung on him like this.  
  
"Good morning class."  
  
"Morning" the class mumbled. Confused looks were being transmitted around the room.  
  
The teacher approached the black board at the front of the room and tapped his wand on it twice. His name appeared in script on the board and this is exactly when Hermione's suspicions had been confirmed.  
  
"Mr. Weasley" was written neatly on the board.  
  
"As you can all see, my name is Mr. Weasley. I'll be your Muggle Studies teacher for the year."  
  
Some comments could be heard whispering and a few students were trying to smother their laughs with their hands. Most eyes began to turn to Ron as he continued to crouch down in his seat.  
  
"Please take out your textbooks and open to the first chapter."  
  
The only sound that could be heard in the next few moments was the sound of students shuffling papers around in their bags in an attempt to retrieve their books.  
  
Mr. Weasley looked around the room to see if everyone was ready for him to begin. When he saw a book on everyone's desk, he began to talk.  
  
"Today, all we are going to do is observe some Muggle items. I have brought a few with me to pass around the class. None of them are harmful in any way, so don't hesitate to hold them."  
  
He dug in his briefcase and pulled a few things and laid them on his desk. He put his bag back down on the floor and held each one up individually.  
  
"This first one is called a pencil. It's a writing device, similar to your quills, but it's erasable. It's made of something called graphite. It used to be made with lead, but scientists found that the lead was harmful to the human body, so they replaced it."  
  
He walked to the right-most desk and laid it on the table. The student stared at it and hesitantly picked it up, as if it were going to bite her.  
  
"This next one is called a pen and it too is a writing utensil. It uses ink like your quills but the ink is contained in the utensil itself and no ink bottle is required."  
  
He passed this around, just like the pencil.  
  
"The last, but not forgotten, is a calculator. It does mathematical figures instead of doing them in your head. This one's harder to understand because you do not understand Muggle math and its complexities, but I will show you soon enough. I thought three simple items were enough for today. The last person to see them please put them on my desk."  
  
Hermione and Harry watched with interest as the students passed the items around, some holding them as if they were carrying some sort of disease and some completely and utterly fascinated by them.  
  
Harry just passed the items on as they were passed to him. Soon, the class was over. He tucked his books under his arm and started to walk to the door. He stopped when he heard the teacher's voice.  
  
"Ron! Just a minute. Come here!"  
  
Ron looked around to see if anyone had heard and apparently people had because they started to snigger at him. He turned uneasily toward the teacher and approached him. Hermione and Harry exchanged glances and stepped just outside the classroom. They waited for their third member patiently as his father talked to him.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I like this kind of stuff, you know that. And when I heard the offer was open, I just couldn't pass it up."  
  
Ron opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He paused for a few more seconds, and spoke.  
  
"Is that all Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ron shot his father a look just before he left and when he finally stepped out of the room, his anger erupted.  
  
"Oh my God! I can't believe this! Why here?! Why?"  
  
"Ron calm down!"  
  
Ron's face was red with fury and frustration. Ron threw his things on the ground and walked away a couple steps.  
  
"Ron, you're completely over reacting!" yelled Hermione.  
  
"Over reacting? Over reacting?" he repeated himself. "You think I'm over reacting? How would you feel if your father was a teacher here? Huh? How would you feel?"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to say something but before she could, Ron stormed off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, leaving all his belongings sprawled out on the floor.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and he looked back at her.  
  
"I guess we better leave him be and let him calm down."  
  
"Yeah. I think that's all we can do. Help me pick his things up."  
  
Hermione nodded and bent down to do so. They distributed his books equally between the two of them and headed to their next class, regretfully leaving Ron behind.  
  
The day finally came to an end, much to their relief. The first thing Harry and Hermione did was to go find Ron. They walked quickly up to the common room where they figured they'd find him.  
  
Sure enough, they found him lying sideways in the easy chair in front of the fire. His legs hung over one end and his head was propped up against the other side. His eyes were fixed intently at the nothingness lying in front of him.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
He was conscious of their presence but he didn't speak.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
His eyes traveled from the place they were fixed on to Hermione's face. He looked straight into her eyes and saw glints of concern present there. He then looked to Harry and his face was masked with the same expression.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Ron remained silent for a few moments and then began to speak.  
  
"I suppose I'm alright as I can be. Hermione, you were right, I was over reacting..." He saw a look of almost like a triumph on her face and continued, "Don't look too happy with yourself 'Mione" he joked.  
  
"I guess the feelings of frustration and shock and all that rigmarole just got to me. I mean, it's going to be weird having my father as my teacher. It's weird enough having him as my father, let alone my teacher. I mean I feel like he's going to be down my back about everything and I almost feel like he's here for the sole purpose to keep his eye on me. He never did this to Percy or Charles or Bill or even Fred and George."  
  
"Ron, I don't think he would. I mean, he is extremely intrigued by this stuff, you have to admit."  
  
"I know he is, but it's just going to be....different. I suppose I'll get used to it."  
  
"That's the spirit Ron."  
  
"I swear though, if that prick Malfoy says one word, I'm going to mess his face up so much, he's going to be spelling his name, "Lamfoy."  
  
Hermione and Harry laughed at him and motioned for him to get up.  
  
"Don't worry Ron. It'll all be ok. Let's go to dinner."  
  
He nodded and hoisted himself out of his chair. He was in the middle and all three left the common room arm in arm. When they got there, they took their usual seats and ate their meals.  
  
Hermione decided to go back to the Gryffindor common room for a bit after dinner to visit and hang out with Harry and Ron. She stayed there until she needed to fulfill her duties for the evening as Head Girl.  
  
She roamed the halls looking for students and when she found none, she returned to her own common room. Deciding it would be a good idea; she slipped into her bathroom and took a warm shower before she retired to her bed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning, she did not wake up to a deserted common room, but instead she found Draco lying face up on the couch. One leg was dangling over the floor and the other was draped over the arm of the couch. His silver blonde hair was delicately ruffled and he almost looked human. Almost.  
  
Hermione walked out without a second's thought to go down to breakfast. She took her seat just as the first post arrived. The first years, still absorbing everything about the school, looked with extreme interest at them as they arrived. The owls fluttered gracefully to their owners and dropped the package in their lap. Some stayed to get a meal and the others left the way they came.  
  
Hermione observed Pigwidgeon as he fluttered down and landed on Ron's shoulder. Ron, slightly startled by this, jumped and yelped slightly as the bird gripped his shoulder.  
  
"Oh it's you."  
  
Ron took the note that was tied to his leg and motioned for Pigwidgeon to return to his flight. The bird did so and Ron looked at the writing printed on the front of the letter. It read:  
  
"To: Ron From: Mom"  
  
He sighed deeply as he slid his finger under the flap and opened it. His eyes scanned the text written on the parchment and he folded it back up in a sloppy manner. He shoved it in his pocket and went back to eating.  
  
"Ron? What'd it say?"  
  
"Forget it. It was another attempt from my parents to keep their eye on me I suppose."  
  
"Can I read it?"  
  
"No" he snapped.  
  
Hermione contorted her face and continued her meal. The three of them went to Potions for their first class and chatted along the way. Hermione remained silent at Harry's left side the whole way there.  
  
As they reached the classroom, Harry allowed Ron to enter first and stopped Hermione as she motioned to enter.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired is all."  
  
Harry nodded and followed her in to the classroom.  
  
As if it was almost expected, Draco and his posse sat on one side of the classroom and the shadows illuminated Draco's silver orbs as he glanced to where Hermione had just entered.  
  
His eyes traveled to Ron's direction and Hermione watched the entire event unfold in slow motion. He displaced himself from where he was sitting and walked toward Ron.  
  
"Like it isn't enough having the two youngest Weasley children here, but now we have to have your father here too?"  
  
"Malfoy, I swear. You better watch what you say."  
  
"Or what Weasel? What are you gunna do about it? Tell your father?"  
  
Ron's fury was building. He was trying very hard to control himself but to no avail, Draco's next comment made him want to explode.  
  
"What? Got nothing to say for yourself? Or maybe you're just too scared to stand up for yourself."  
  
"Malfoy, will you get over yourself?" Hermione intervened.  
  
"Oh, so now Weasel has a girl fighting his fights for him."  
  
"I'm not-"  
  
"She's not fighting my fights. I fight my own. You leave her out of this." Ron cut her off.  
  
"Yeah? So what is she telling me to lay off you for?"  
  
Hermione spoke again.  
  
"Does picking on people give you some sort of sick twisted triumph? Does it make you feel like you've accomplished something worth anything? I assure you nothing you do is worth much of anything."  
  
"Hermione-"  
  
"No Ron." She directed her speaking to Draco again. "Grow up will you?" she spat at Draco.  
  
Draco remained silent for a moment and walked away defeated for the first time in his pathetic life. An expression of triumph graced itself on Hermione's face as she looked to Ron.  
  
His eyes thanked her without speaking. She smiled back at him and her eyes silently said "you're welcome."  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: Sorry my chapters are so short. I'm going to make an attempt to make them longer...thanks for all the reviews I've gotten...please keep giving me feedback. Like the Muggle studies teacher? 


	4. Harry's dream and Hermione's trip

Disclaimer: These characters are the creation of J. K. Rowling. The dream that takes place IS a scene from the Harry Potter book, The Order of the Phoenix...just so you all know.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The remainder of the day was pretty eventless. The golden trio walked back to the castle from Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and as they did so, the wind ripped through their robes and nipped at their noses.  
  
The big oak doors welcomed them inside as they always did and the warmth generated in the Great Hall was twice as inviting. Hermione's cheeks were a rosy red as the three walked into the Great Hall.  
  
The moment Hermione entered the Hall, a shiver was sent up her spine and she slowly became aware of the feeling that she was being watched. She looked around her but saw no one looking at her.  
  
She distorted her face a little in curiosity and discomfort for a moment but continued with what she was doing. They ate and returned to their rooms.  
  
Darkness began to drape the night sky and it enveloped the castle as Harry walked beside Ron and glanced through the window. They were walking toward the common room and when they got there Ron took a seat in one of the lazy chairs that was placed in front of the fire. Harry continued walking.  
  
"Harry? Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm off to bed. I didn't sleep very well last night and I'm tired."  
  
"Won't you stick around for just a bit?"  
  
"No Ron. Practice starts in two days and I need to be well rested. At this rate, I won' be able to stand tomorrow unless I get some sleep, so if you don't mind, I'm going to bed now."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Ron sighed and sat in the chair for another few minutes before he too retired to his bed.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The events unfolded quickly as Harry was surrounded by ten Death Eaters, all wanting the same thing, the prophecy, clutched in his left hand close to his chest. His legs barely supported his weight as he held his wand out in his right hand.  
  
"Potter, your race is run. Hand me the prophecy" drawled Lucius.  
  
"I will only if you let the others go."  
  
"You are not in a position to bargain, Potter. It's ten to one" said Lucius.  
  
That realization hit him very shortly and then faded away very quickly as Neville scrambled down the steps.  
  
Harry watched with a horror stricken face as the next set of events unfolded. Neville was lying on the ground writhing in pain and the door burst open once again as five of the people who he was most relieved to see came in: Sirius, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, and Lupin.  
  
Relief swept over him momentarily and was then dragged back to reality. Duels were taking place all over the room and spells were flying everywhere. At some point Neville had been hit with Tarantallegra spell and his legs twitched wildly beyond his control.  
  
Sirius directed them to get out of there and gather the others. When they attempted to do so, another round of relief came over Harry as Dumbledore appeared in the doorway. The situation was under control for the time being. Dumbledore took care of most of the others while only two were left battling it out, Sirius and Bellatrix.  
  
He watched as his godfather ducked the first spell but to no avail, was hit by the second. He fell gracefully downward, through the ancient doorway and behind the veil. It swayed from the movement and then resumed its previous position. He screamed Sirius' name as he heard a laugh of triumph from Bellatrix. He desperately tried to retrieve his godfather, but the only comfort he found was the arm of Lupin around his waist pulling him away.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Harry jumped up on his bed and sat bolt upright. A cold sweat had formulated on his skin and it was clammy to the touch. Harry pinched himself just to make sure he was awake and looked around the room. His eyes darted blindly in the darkness and the only thing he could see was the faint glow of the moon coming from the window.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and sighed at another restless night. He was trying to figure out how he would stay awake tomorrow.  
  
Harry pushed the curtains that surrounded his four-poster to the side and emerged through them. He slid his glasses on that had been placed on the table beside his bed and slid off his bed onto the floor. He walked silently over to the window and looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts, not that there was much to see because it was hidden beneath the drape of darkness. Harry watched his breath intently as it hit the cold window and formed a cloud upon the glass. He traced his finger through it slowly and then watched it fade into its original transparency.  
  
Harry let out a longer sigh this time and turned back to his bed. He lit the candle on the table beside the bed as he sat down and watched the beautiful flames dance in the surrounding darkness. Shadows made themselves present on the walls of the dorm. Harry then looked to his other roommates, Seamus, Dean, and Ron, who were all still fast asleep. He wasn't worried about waking them though because he hadn't last night.  
  
Harry scanned his items, looking for something to occupy himself with, seeing as he wouldn't be sleeping and all he could think of was looking through one of his textbooks. The first he picked up was his Potions book but then realized what he was doing and threw it to the ground. Ron grunted at the thud and rolled over. Harry picked up his Muggle studies book. Memories of what had happened earlier that day and yesterday came flooding back into his mind.  
  
Harry flipped through the thin pages and stopped every once in a while to glance at a picture illustrated on the page. He carefully split two pages apart that were stuck together and found quite an intriguing picture on one of them. He observed it carefully and then began reading the caption and the text beneath it. He spent the rest of the night buried in that book.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning, the sun pierced through Ron's eyelids and its warmth welcomed him into the new day. He sat up and yawned. He saw Harry dressing and he too got up. Harry turned around and Ron looked surprised as he saw his face.  
  
"What the hell happened to you? You look like shit."  
  
"Thanks Ron. Nice confidence booster right there" he said sarcastically.  
  
"No really though. You look horrible."  
  
"I didn't sleep. That's what happened."  
  
"Why bloody not?"  
  
"I had a really bad dream and I couldn't sleep. It's the same thing that happened the night before."  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not particularly. Not right now anyway."  
  
"Well, are you alright?"  
  
"Does it look like I'm bloody alright?"  
  
"Sorry, I-"  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I'm just tired is all. And apparently irritable too."  
  
"Breakfast?"  
  
"No thanks. You go ahead. I'm not really hungry."  
  
"Come on. You have to eat something."  
  
Harry looked at him and Ron made a stupid face.  
  
"Alright, I'll come and eat something."  
  
"Good."  
  
Ron finished getting dressed and the two walked to breakfast and found Hermione there. She was drinking out of her goblet when Harry ran up behind her and poked her just below the last rib on both of her sides.  
  
Hermione squealed and whipped her head quickly around to see who it was. She smiled up at Harry when she saw his green orbs looking down at her. He took a seat next to her.  
  
"You ok Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"You look horrible."  
  
"That makes two."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ron said the same thing."  
  
"Well, what happened?"  
  
"I didn't sleep well last night. I've been having this really bad dream and it's been keeping me up."  
  
Hermione smiled understandingly at him and decided not to push the topic. She knew Harry would tell them when he was ready to.  
  
"I don't know how I'm awake right now" Harry said and chuckled.  
  
Hermione smiled at him again and observed his profile. The first noticeable thing was that bags under his eyes.  
  
"Harry, come with me."  
  
He looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Let's fix you up."  
  
Harry nodded and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall. Hermione had that feeling again, as if she was being watched. They left Ron talking to some fellow Gryffindors, but he didn't mind. He had to admit, Harry needed the help.  
  
Hermione led him up to Myrtle's bathroom and he followed her in.  
  
"Really Harry, you should get some sleep, you're not going to be able to play tomorrow."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not really. Maybe if you would sleep with me, I wouldn't have these bad dreams."  
  
Hermione looked at him as it hit him how wrong that came out. She looked taken aback.  
  
"No, I-I didn't mean it like th- I meant-"  
  
Hermione put a finger to his lips and shushed him.  
  
"Forget about it."  
  
Harry nodded. He could feel the blood rush into his face. Hermione muttered an incantation under her breath to make him look lively. The bags under his eyes disappeared and then she spoke.  
  
"All better."  
  
Harry smiled at her and thanked her. The two walked to their first class and that's where they met back up with Ron.  
  
"That's better Harry" he said when he saw them.  
  
Harry remained silent and took a seat at and empty table. Hermione sat down next to Ron as class begun. Class seemed to pass quickly enough seeing as it just felt like class had begun when Professor Binns had dismissed them.  
  
Their next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts and because they had yet to find a new teacher for that class, as they always had to replace the position every year, the students had a work period, accompanied by the Slytherins. Hermione knew this situation would turn out disastrous.  
  
To her surprise, Malfoy kept his "friends" in check and nothing dramatic happened, aside from the fact that she could feel his eyes fixed on her more than once. It bothered her too. She figured there was nothing she could do about it at the moment however.  
  
Hermione walked quickly up to her common room and found a note on her door as she went to her room to grab a few of her books. She took it down carefully and opened it.  
  
It was from Malfoy.  
  
It read:  
  
Granger,  
  
Meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight at ten o'clock.  
  
Malfoy  
  
Hermione read the note again to make sure she had read it right and to make sure it was from who she thought it was from. She shook her head disbelief and entered her room. She dropped her books on her bed, picked the ones she needed and took a seat on her bed for only a minute. She contemplated what she should do. Her face displayed a distraught expression.  
  
"What should I do?" she thought to herself.  
  
Hermione pushed the thought aside for the time being and headed to Arithmancy. The boys were at Divination and she would see them later in the day. Arithmancy proved to be the slowest class of the day and the minutes passed by as slowly as ever. Thoughts about the note passed through Hermione's mind and her attention drifted.  
  
"Why would he possibly want to meet me?" she muttered to herself quietly.  
  
The class finally ended and the rest of day passed just as slowly, while Hermione's thoughts still lingered on Malfoy's note.  
  
Hermione finished her duties shortly after and after thoroughly thinking about the situation, she decided to go meet him.  
  
She walked cautiously up the staircase and kept herself alert to her surroundings. When she reached the top, she opened the door and stood in the entrance. The tower was dark inside the door and the light from the staircase behind her served as a luminous background. Her shadow could be seen on the floor.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
He stood silent, his hands in his pockets and his eyes fixed on something out of the window.  
  
Hermione walked forward and approached him from behind. Malfoy heard her doing so and spoke.  
  
"Close the door."  
  
Hermione remained motionless for a moment and he repeated himself.  
  
"Close the door."  
  
Hermione hesitantly walked over to the door and shut it, then walked toward Malfoy who remained planted in that spot.  
  
"What did you want?"  
  
He didn't speak again.  
  
Hermione began to get frustrated with the fact that he would not tell her what he wanted and simply get this over with. She stepped closer to him and grabbed his arm where his bicep was.  
  
Malfoy whipped around, grabbed her arms and pinned her against the wall. Hermione screamed once but before she could attempt it again, Malfoy muffled her sound with his hand over her mouth.  
  
A protruding brick in the wall was digging into her back but she was too distracted by what was happening to notice. Malfoy pressed himself up against her so she was pinned between him and the wall.  
  
"I didn't think you would show" he whispered in her ear. She shuddered. She tried to speak but her words were interrupted by his lips. He kissed her roughly and walked away. He disappeared through the door with his hands in his pockets, leaving her to analyze what just had happened on her own. He returned to the common room and went to his own room.  
  
Hermione stood in the Tower still, staring into the darkness and not moving for a few minutes. Dazed, she made her way back to the common room with no trouble from Filch and locked herself in her room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: I know this story jumps around a lot between characters but it will end up as what I said it would...I have some plans in mind for the plot and it'll all piece together in the end. I promise. Also.I know I've referred to Draco as well, Draco, but I'm going to call him Malfoy from now on.just to clarify. I'm just too lazy to change it..haha. 


	5. Potion's class

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, but they are J. K. Rowling's!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hermione walked out of the common room quickly without bothering to look around her to see who was there. She found herself not being able to concentrate on anything and her mind kept drifting.  
  
When she got to the Great Hall, it became apparent to her that Harry hadn't slept again last night by the bags under his eyes. She sat down next to him and across from Ron.  
  
"Today's our first practice!" Harry said matter-of-factly.  
  
Ron groaned. "Why today?"  
  
"We have to get working on game strategies. That's why. If we don't, we won't even have a chance at the House Cup this year."  
  
"Fuck the House Cup. I'm too tired."  
  
"Don't give me, 'I'm too tired.' I haven't slept in days."  
  
"You should try it sometime."  
  
Harry glared at him and Ron soon realized he should have kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Alright, I'll be there."  
  
"Good. Spread the word. Practice is from 7-9:30 tonight. Rain or shine."  
  
"Got it." Ron sped out of his chair and told the other members of the team about practice and then came back to find Harry and Hermione gone.  
  
Hermione led Harry up to Myrtle's bathroom again and she planned to fix him up. He followed her there with no objections and sat down on the counter.  
  
"You really should get some sleep. You'll never be able to keep up with Quidditch if you don't."  
  
"I know. I tried to sleep last night, but I just can't. That dream keeps haunting me. Please don't ask what it is though. You won't be able to help."  
  
Hermione nodded and took her wand out of her pocket. She spoke an incantation under her breath and his face was as good as new.  
  
"What's that spell you're using on me?"  
  
"Just a simple relinquishing spell...that's all."  
  
"Thanks Hermione."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Hermione and Harry found Ron at Potions and Snape hadn't yet arrived. Hermione sat next to Neville again as Malfoy walked in. He threw something at the back of Neville's head and Hermione heard Neville yelp because it was so sudden. He reached to the back of his head to see what had hit him and soon found a very sticky mess of gum in his hair. Hermione whipped her head around to find him snickering to himself.  
  
"Why must you be so immature?"  
  
"I'm not. A little fun never hurt anybody."  
  
"I'll remember that. Just you wait."  
  
"What are you going to do to me? Kiss me? Like last night?" Malfoy smirked.  
  
Hermione clenched her jaw as Ron and Harry stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"If you know what's good for you, you'll shut your mouth right now. I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing. I don't see why every girl in this fucking school wants to kiss you anyhow. You're not so good at it."  
  
An expression of resentment and frustration passed over his normally stoic features and his nonchalant expression resumed its position almost immediately after. He walked away, defeated again by that stupid Mudblood. He vowed to get her back.  
  
Just then, Snape walked into the classroom. "Take your seats! All of you!" He walked to the front of the classroom and assigned the work for today's class. The students shook their heads in confirmation and got up to get their materials, all except for Malfoy that is. He walked casually up to Snape's desk and talked to him in a low whisper.  
  
"Hermione Granger!"  
  
Hermione froze with what she was doing as did Harry and Ron.  
  
"Please come here."  
  
Hermione stood for another moment and began walking toward Snape with a careful hesitation.  
  
"Quickly Miss Granger. I don't have all day" he said impatiently.  
  
Hermione quickened her pace and when she reached his desk, he stood up so that he was talking down to her.  
  
"Malfoy has requested some assistance on this assignment because he does not understand it and has requested you to help him. Go to work."  
  
Before she had time to protest, Malfoy grabbed her by the arm and shoved her off to the supply cabinet to get working.  
  
"Who is Neville working with then?"  
  
"Goyle. Don't speak. Get our supplies" he demanded.  
  
Hermione couldn't stand to let him walk over her like this, but if she wanted to keep her House points, she supposed she'd have to. She listened to him and brought the materials over to the desk they would be working at.  
  
"What don't you understand?" she snapped.  
  
"Feisty today, aren't we?"  
  
"What don't you understand?" she repeated.  
  
"Oh, I understand it all just fine."  
  
"So what do you want to work with me then for?"  
  
"No reason. To get on your nerves."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and directed her gaze toward him. Her speaking started out low and grew in volume until she had every pair of eyes in the room on her. "If you had half a mind, you'd know when to quit you arrogant fool! I don't like you and you don't like me so I don't see the point in working together when you know perfectly well that you understand this material! Go find someone else to get some sick twisted pleasure out of because I refuse to take the bullshit from you anymore!"  
  
When Hermione's tirade was finished, she found herself standing up and pinning him against the back of his chair. She noticed that her chest was heaving in and out as she breathed and she could feel the eyes of everyone in the classroom upon her, mostly revealing shock.  
  
"That's fifteen points from Gryffindor Miss Granger!" yelled Snape. You'll also have a week's detention for disturbing the class from working. I'll see you tonight at eight o'clock here...unfortunately."  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes?" he replied.  
  
"She's right. I did know this material and I was just looking to cause trouble."  
  
"Well, I suppose I'll be seeing both of you tonight then, won't I?"  
  
"Yes sir. You will."  
  
"Lucky me," he muttered under his breath inaudibly. "Get back to work! Granger and Malfoy, continue working together."  
  
Hermione did so reluctantly, keeping their social contact to a minimum. He handed her an ingredient and his fingers brushed against hers. It sent chills down her spine but she managed to hide it. Malfoy had done it on purpose and knew the reaction he'd get from her.  
  
They finished the potion and put it on the side of the room to let it brew. It would take a month to finish. Hermione heard Snape mumble, "Class dismissed" and she stormed out of the room, glad to be free from Malfoy, or for the moment however. Hermione didn't even bother to wait for Harry and Ron because she didn't want to deal with their interrogations of what happened in class. She continued walking and spoke to herself, "Detention is going to look great on my records. The next headline: Head Girl at Hogwarts gets detention! And why the fuck did Malfoy admit to antagonizing my reaction?"  
  
She heard a low-pitched masculine voice speak from behind her. "Think about it Granger. Think about it all."  
  
Hermione ignored the voice and kept walking to her next class. Soon lunch came around but she wasn't very hungry. Apparently neither was Harry. As always, Hermione went to the library in her spare time. She found Harry seated at one of the tables there with a book open in front of him. She walked over to the table and sat down. As soon as he noticed her, he snapped it shut and stood up, hiding the book behind his other books so she couldn't read the title.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I wasn't hungry. What about you?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just doing a bit of research."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing" he said nervously.  
  
Hermione eyed him suspiciously but took her own books out and sprawled them on the table. Harry sighed thankfully and began to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going? Why don't you keep me company?"  
  
"Oh, I'm kind of tired. I think I'm going to go back to my dorm and take a nap."  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
Harry turned and walked to Madame Pince's desk so he could take the book out of the library. He thanked her and walked quickly out of the library to his dorm where he could read in solitude. Ron was left on his own at the lunch table.  
  
Afternoon faded into the evening and Hermione attended dinner unlike the previous meal. When she got there, she only found Ron there and no Harry.  
  
"Where were you guys at lunch this afternoon?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Oh, I was in the library. I wasn't hungry. Harry was there too, but he said he was tired and went to take a nap. I wonder where he is now. He was in Advanced Charms this afternoon, but that's the last time I saw him."  
  
Ron and Hermione both wore worried faces as they ate and went their separate ways after dinner. Ron headed to the Quidditch pitch where he would see Harry at practice and Hermione walked leisurely to Snape's dungeons where she would attend detention with Draco.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ron changed into his playing robes and walked over the firm ground toward the pitch. There he found the rest of his team mates, including Harry, standing in a circle. They had been patiently awaiting his arrival and when he arrived, he joined the circle as Harry started talking.  
  
"We have a tough season ahead of us boys. There's going to be some fierce competition and we have to be ready for it. I'm glad you could all make it here on such short notice."  
  
The boys nodded in compliance with what he had just said.  
  
"Now, this practice is mainly to establish a basic understanding of some ideas I have come up with. Practice will be every night during the school week for the next four weeks at this time. I've arranged to have the field all of these days, though some days we might have to change times, so I'll let it be subject to change."  
  
The two Beaters were carrying the large trunk that held all of the Quiddtich equipment in it. They set it down just beside Harry, replaced their brooms on their shoulders and resumed their position in the circle.  
  
"Let's get started with a warm up boys to get back into the swing of things. Let 'em rip!"  
  
No sooner had he said that than all the equipment flying out of the trunk, Bludgers, the Quaffle, and the Snitch. The team kicked off into the air and the Keeper, Ron, took his placed by the goal posts. The Seeker, Harry, ascended high above the field and his eyes darted from place to place to find the Snitch. Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas took off with their clubs and Ginny swung wildly at one as it almost collided with Ron. The Chasers this year were Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan and the three of them passed the Quaffle around the field quite easily. This time, Dean prevented Lavender from being dislodged from her broom.  
  
Harry looked around carefully and spotted the Snitch under the bleachers. He clutched himself close to his broom and dove under them, gaining on it every second. He reached out in front of him and snatched it from the air.  
  
He then flew around and gathered his team mates. He left it up to Dean to catch the Bludgers and he did so, but not without causing himself some pain. He wrestled them into the trunk and the Quidditch balls were locked in there while they talked. They formed their circle again and Harry led the discussion. They spent the rest of the practice trying out his strategies and he was open to suggestions as well.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Hermione finally reached Snape's classroom, he gave her a disapproving look because she was late but decided to save his patience and energy for dealing with the two of them later and ignored this factor.  
  
"Follow me" he demanded sternly.  
  
Draco motioned for Hermione to follow first, but there was a reason her zodiac was Taurus. She was as stubborn as stubborn could be and insisted that he go first. Reluctantly, he obliged. Hermione walked after him and watched the back of his head. She observed how the golden blonde hair was placed on his head without gel in it. She also observed his long stride and graceful movement.  
  
They reached their destination and Snape opened the door slowly. He flicked the light switch on and as the three of them stepped into the room, a cloud of dust welcomed them. Hermione made an attempt to wave it off, but to no avail, it filled her nose and her lungs. Draco had the same problem, and the two found themselves coughing. When the dust had settled significantly, they could make out the dull gleam of golden trophies lining the walls upon the shelves.  
  
"Your task is to clean all these trophies by hand. Hand me your wands."  
  
The two did as they were told. He tucked them into his robes and began to leave the room.  
  
"I would have expected better from you Draco."  
  
He looked at Draco and left the room swiftly, his robes whipped around the corner of the door frame after him.  
  
"Just what I want to be doing, being stuck here with a stupid git like you in detention...Snape's detention no less."  
  
"Like I don't have better ways to be spending my evening? There's a whole House of Slytherins I could be fucking right now. But no, I'm stuck here with you."  
  
"That was your choice. I don't know why you're here to begin with."  
  
"Give me some credit, will you? I do have a heart. Besides, I couldn't let you get in trouble alone when there's another opportunity to annoy you, now could I?"  
  
Hermione looked at Malfoy with disgust.  
  
"You don't get it, do you?"  
  
"Get what? That I'm getting under your skin?"  
  
"You don't have to try to do that. It seems to come quite naturally. As for the part you don't seem to understand, is that you're trying to prove something to everyone and it's not working."  
  
"And just what do you think I'm trying to prove?"  
  
"Draco, I can see right through you. You seem to think your stoic face fools everyone, but it doesn't. It doesn't fool me. You have insecurities about yourself, about what everyone thinks about you and how much they respect you. You think that by picking on others shows how strong you are, but it doesn't. It does quite the opposite actually. The strong man walks away from situations like that because they aren't worth it. You want to become like your father and I know for a fact he's taught you never to show weakness, but you show more weakness every time you pick on someone else, just because you think it'll prove something."  
  
Draco remained silent for a moment and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Say that again."  
  
"You seem to think-"  
  
"No, no, not that. My name. You said my first name. Say it again."  
  
Hermione hesitated for a second in her own thoughts. Had she really just gone and called him Draco? Stupid. Stupid. She was going to kick herself for this. Maybe Dobby could teach her something about punishing herself. No, that wouldn't work; she's working on trying to free the House Elves. Stupid Hermione.  
  
"Draco" she stated plainly.  
  
"What was it you were saying?" he asked.  
  
Hermione sighed and turned around. Draco walked up behind her and traced his hands along her shoulders. She pulled away and elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"Get off of me you stupid ferret boy."  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Being too forward at an inappropriate time."  
  
"So you mean to tell me you liked it?"  
  
Hermione remained silent and retrieved the cloth from the floor where Snape had placed it and picked up the first trophy. It was going to be a long night.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: Please review!!!! Ok I changed my mind...It's Draco...I'm indecisive, sorry. lol. Hope you liked it! Keep giving me feed back...it'll encourage me to write faster and post. 


	6. Gryffindors versus Slytherins

Disclaimer: These characters are J. K. Rowling's!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Quidditch practice began wearing the Gryffindor students out. Even Harry had difficulties standing up in the morning. He was running on over- tiredness if there is such a thing. He hadn't slept for days now and it was becoming increasingly apparent. His hair was messier than ever, not dirty nor greasy, just messy. If anything was keeping him awake, it was that god damn cold shower he took every morning. He stopped caring about how it looked.  
  
The daily practice was having similar effects on Ron, but the difference was that he was getting sleep at night and at least eating to replace some of the energy lost. Harry had completely stopped eating dinner and on occasion, he would eat lunch. When he chose not to eat, he was either in his dorm, reading, or in the library researching.  
  
Somehow Hermione made it through detention without killing herself. She couldn't understand why Draco had willingly received detention with her. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know either. She accepted what was given to her. The least she was grateful for was the fact that she had company for Snape's detentions. Anybody would go mad polishing trophies for three hours, not to mention that it would take six hours if it had only been her.  
  
The rest of the detentions seemed to pass quickly enough and the two had worked their "friendship" up to civilized talking and using each other's last names as they had always done instead of "Mudblood" or "Ferret boy." Hermione had to admit, she somewhat enjoyed his company. It took away the seriousness of the situation, yet, how ironic the situation seemed to be.  
  
Draco always seemed to find a way to make her laugh. Sometimes, he would purposefully do something stupid, and though he tried to hide the obviousness of his actions, Hermione knew his motives.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco was finding himself laughing, harder than he ever had before. As he walked down the hallway to dinner the next day, he found himself thinking about things that had happened during their detentions. He chuckled silently to himself and a smile played on his lips. One night, Snape had them organizing his filing cabinets, which, by the way, were none too organized at all. He pulled out the drawer and papers fell lightly to the floor. Draco stepped on a pile of them and purposefully slipped and fell flat on his ass. Hermione fell to the floor, howling at what he'd done.  
  
When he entered the Great Hall, those thoughts were shattered by disappointment when he realized that he would no longer get to spend time with her in the evenings. His eyes turned back to their stormy gray state as they usually were. He couldn't help but feel like something was taken away from him that was his.  
  
* * *  
  
Again, Harry did not appear at dinner and Hermione remained silent throughout the meal, quietly thinking to herself. She felt those eyes watching her again, and when she looked up to find their owner, she found Draco towering over her from behind.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, fine. Just a little out of it."  
  
"Come with me."  
  
She looked at him questioningly and watched him walk away. She curiously got up and followed, ignoring the shouts coming from Ron at the table behind her. She watched his figure exit the large oak doors in the front of the castle and she followed suit, making sure to be quiet. She could faintly see the outline of Draco as he walked across the grounds and she followed him. She continued walking in that direction and see could barely see him any longer because of the growing darkness around her.  
  
"Oof!" she said as she bumped into something and fell backwards, but before she could hit the ground, Draco whipped around to catch her fall. When she was aware of what happened, she looked up into his eyes graciously and smiled. He helped her regain her balance and released her from his grip.  
  
"What did you bring me here for?"  
  
"I didn't bring you here, you followed me here."  
  
"By your request..."  
  
"Ah, but that's all it was, a request, nothing more."  
  
"Well then, why did you 'request' me to come out here then?"  
  
"No reason at all. I figured maybe you could use some peaceful time and some company. You were looking a bit lonely over there."  
  
"I was just fine thanks."  
  
"I was merely observing."  
  
Hermione didn't speak.  
  
"Care for a walk?"  
  
She looked at him questioningly again but he made no motion to do anything, only waited for an answer. She raised her eyebrow at him and he shrugged.  
  
"Okay" she replied blatantly.  
  
Draco led her around the lake, neither one of them talking for quite some time. Hermione began to shiver and Draco could faintly hear her teeth chattering.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
"No, my teeth are just chattering for no reason" she replied sarcastically.  
  
"Could be from nerves. I don't know."  
  
"Nerves? Hardly..."  
  
"Here..."  
  
Draco stopped walking for a moment and removed his outer robes from himself. He draped them over Hermione's shoulders and she drew them over her chest.  
  
"Thank you" she said shyly.  
  
Draco nodded but said nothing. Soon they reached a large rock that sat on the back of the lake and Draco climbed on top of it and lay down. She followed, with rather more difficulty and he sat up to pull her up. She lay down next to him and silence fell upon them again.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but notice the stars twinkling at her in the sky above. Draco looked over at her and spoke.  
  
"Something's happening that only happens every 60,000 years. You see that really bright star over there?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"When the planet's orbits are aligned correctly, Mars passes by Earth at the closest distance it's ever been. It seems really far away, but 35 million miles isn't all that far considering the magnitude of it all."  
  
"So that's Mars?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why is it not red?"  
  
"Too far away to make that color distinction."  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
Draco remained silent and looked at his watch.  
  
"We better get back inside."  
  
Hermione nodded and they walked over the grounds, draped with a serene darkness and stepped inside the welcoming oak doors. Hermione reached for Draco's robes to give them back, but he put his hand up in protest.  
  
"Keep them and you can give them back to me later."  
  
Hermione's face contorted with puzzlement as he strode away to make his nightly rounds around Hogwarts. He smirked satisfactorily at himself and disappeared around the corner.  
  
Hermione stood once more for a brief moment, like she had in the Astronomy Tower, and then made her own rounds. She drew his robes tighter around herself and when she was finished, she returned to the common room, expecting it to be empty. Instead, she found Draco sitting on the black leather couch, with his head resting on the back of it. His eyes were closed and a lock of golden hair hung in his face.  
  
She walked silently passed him, hoping to go by without him hearing her, but to no avail, he spoke.  
  
"You're slow, Granger."  
  
She acknowledged his comment and continued walking to her room. She was hoping to avoid social contact at the moment because she was tired and didn't want to engage in any sort of confrontation that she might regret.  
  
She walked up the staircase and entered her room. Hermione closed the door behind her and slid Draco's robes off her shoulders. She clutched them close to her chest and buried her face in them as the scent of Draco invaded her nose. She inhaled deeply and laid them on her chair neatly. Hermione then retired to exhaustion.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Week melted into week at Hogwarts. Harry was seen less and less by Hermione. He continued, however, to work the Quidditch team hard and it seemed to be paying off. It was two days until their first match and Harry decided to give the boys a break at practice that day.  
  
As the boys gathered around their captain, he spoke to them.  
  
"Boys, I think we're ready. You've all done an awesome job at being here everyday and preparing for our first match. I think a reward is in order. No practice tomorrow. You boys will need your rest. The first match is against Slytherin, of all houses. We'll pull through this."  
  
Harry retired to his dorm after practice, with Ron at his side. When they reached the common room, Harry found Hermione sitting in the easy chair.  
  
"Harry."  
  
He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I brought you something to eat. I figured you could use it."  
  
"Thank you, but no thanks. I'm not hungry."  
  
"Harry, you have to eat. You have a game in two days."  
  
Harry looked at her disapprovingly and she returned the glare.  
  
"Come here."  
  
He nodded and Ron continued up to his dorm. Harry sat down next to Hermione after she had moved to the couch.  
  
"Eat this."  
  
Harry took the muffin in his hand and nibbled at it. Food had become a rare thing for it and he began to enjoy the taste. He shoveled the rest of it down his throat and Hermione watched in amazement.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
Hermione laughed but didn't speak. She patted her leg and motioned for him to put his head on her lap. He complied hesitantly. Hermione stroked his head and he closed his eyes. For once in six weeks, Harry slept peacefully. Hermione rested her head against the back of the couch and fell asleep as well.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The day of the first match had arrived. Gryffindors versus Slytherins. Hermione had made sure Harry had been eating properly the day before and once again forced him to eat breakfast so he could have his strength.  
  
When the trio arrived at the Great Hall that morning, it was buzzing with anticipation for the upcoming event. Each of the houses each showed their spirit for their own team, Gryffinodrs in their traditional red and gold and Slytherins in their black and green. There had been no classes that day either. There would be too much excitement to keep the students focused on their tasks, so the teachers said the hell with it.  
  
The brisk morning passed into an even brisker afternoon and as the entire school made their way out to the Quidditch pitch to cheer their teams on. Slytherins sat on the far side and Gryffindors on the side nearer to the school.  
  
The teams were all lined up and ready to be introduced to the crowd. Just Fletchly took a seat next to Professor McGonagall in the announcement box and positioned the microphone to where he could speak clearly into it.  
  
"For the Gryffindors, we have Parvati Patil....Lavender Brown....Seamus Finnigan, all of which will be playing as Chasers. Next up we have Ginny Weasley...and Dean Thomas as the season's Beaters. Ginny's older brother, Ron Weasley is the Keeper. Last but certainly not least is Harry Potter as Seeker."  
  
The team filed one by one onto the field as their names were called, Justin pausing briefly between names so they had a chance to show themselves individually. Shouts of support could be heard from the Gryffindor stands, especially when Harry was announced which also came as no surprise, as they were introduced and groans of disapproval from the Slytherins.  
  
Justin paused for a brief moment and began introducing the Slytherin team.  
  
"Moving on to the Slytherins...Aleaxia Parker, and hell she's hott..."  
  
Justin received a stern glare from the professor and smiled innocently.  
  
"Continue Justin."  
  
"As I was saying, Alexia Parker...Milani Thompson...and Pansy Parkinson are this year's Chasers. The Beaters stand as Vincent Crabbe....and Gregory Goyle. The Keeper is Blaise Zabini. And lastly is Draco Malfoy."  
  
Cheers from the Slytherin stand could be heard and a wave of black and green could be seen. They clapped harder when Draco was announced and Madame Hooch enetered the field.  
  
"Captains!"  
  
Harry and Draco approached her as she dragged the drunk along the ground.  
  
"Shake hands. Let's have a fair game, boys."  
  
Draco looked fiercly at Harry and Harry returned the challenge. Draco and Harry roughly shook hands and both strode back to their teams.  
  
"It's going to a hard game. Let's keep focused. Everyone ready?"  
  
They shook their heads as Madame Hooch blew her whistle for them to take their places on their brooms. When she was sure everyone was ready, she blew it again, signaling the start of the match. Both teams kicked up off the ground as did she and the balls were set free.  
  
Harry watched the Snitch leave the box and lost its path. He ascended high above the field and Draco did the same. Thought Harry could not distinguish his facial expression from this far, he knew he was staring at Harry with determination. Draco flew in circles high above the field and Harry remained stationary.  
  
Lavender threw the Quaffle to Seamus and he attempted to toss it to Parvati, but she missed it and it tumbled into the hands of Alexia. The three tore off after the Slytherin Chasers and Ron braced himself to block their shot. They faked once to the right, but he anticipated it and successfully blocked it. Seamus caught it and tore off down the field.  
  
Crabbe ducked as Ginny sent a Bludger in his direction. Goyle was behind him and he took a shot right in the stomach. Somehow he had managed to retain the grip on his broom but knew there would be a bruise there tomorrow.  
  
The Slytherin crowd cheered as Milani scored one for their team. Ron kicked himself but tossed it out of his mind. Dean knocked a Bludger out of Ron's way as it almost hit him.  
  
"Thanks Dean!"  
  
He nodded and flew off to hit some Bludgers. Harry searched frantically for the Snitch and watched Draco continue his circles in the sky. Though Hermione was on the Gryffindor side of the pitch, she was secretly wishing Draco would find the Snitch.  
  
Harry heard Justin announce a goal for the Gryffindor team and hear the Gryffindors roar. His eyes spotted a glint of gold and it was gone again. He flew in that direction, but not making any sudden movements to give Draco the idea that he spotted anything. Apparently Draco had seen it too.  
  
At that moment, Hermione watched the Snitch zip by her face and stood up to watch it disappear. She leaned out over the rail to look for it.  
  
Draco had seen it and dove for it. Harry followed suit and dove for it after him. Draco leaned close to his broom and the air whipped through his blonde hair as he sped after it. Hermione watched him and leaned out farther. Harry was hot on Draco's tail. Hermione leaned a bit farther out and that's when the next sequence of events happened all too quickly.  
  
Draco faintly heard a blood curdling scream and veered away from his original course. When he looked around he saw a formless body falling towards the ground and he cursed under his breath.  
  
"Take it Potter while I go save your girlfriend" he muttered to himself.  
  
Harry slowed himself and wondered why Draco had pulled away. He then saw it as Draco was speeding for the shapeless body falling from the stands. She was inching nearer to the ground every second and he held his breath knowing what was coming. But it never came. Draco had caught her. She was unconscious from the shock of what had happened but Draco held her tightly.  
  
He landed softly and held her draped over his arms. The game came to a screeching halt and the players landed on the field. Harry and Ron ran over to her as her eyes fluttered open.  
  
Draco stood her up and she smiled at him gratefully. She glanced once more at him before she felt Harry's arm drape around her shoulder and he pulled her away from Draco.  
  
"Are you aright 'Mione?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes!" she snapped.  
  
Harry looked taken aback.  
  
"Potter, you're pathetic. You could have won and you let it slip away from you."  
  
Harry scowled at Draco as he walked away nonchalantly.  
  
Harry pulled her towards the castle to go see Madame Pomfrey but she protested.  
  
"Get back to your game. I'm fine."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go!"  
  
Harry hesitantly ran over to Madame Hooch and requested the game be continued.  
  
"Not today Potter."  
  
He opened his mouth to protest but she stopped him. He walked away defeated and disappointed.  
  
Justin announced the match would be rescheduled for tomorrow. Harry walked back to the castle with Ron and Hermione by his side and went to his dorm to sleep for the rest of the day.  
  
Hermione and Ron knew there was nothing they could do to cheer him up. They let him be for the rest of the evening while they went to dinner.  
  
It turned out the next day that the Slytherins won in the rescheduled match. How could Hermione be torn between two people? Harry was her best friend and Draco...well, she couldn't explain that yet, but could she?  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: You guys like this one? Hope you did...please continue reviewing!!!  
  
Kinky Girl: There will be 'exciting' scenes eventually and I know exactly where...that'll come up in a few chapters.  
  
Jacie: I think I can manage that somewhere in here...I'll think of a way to add that in... 


	7. A Subconcious Argument

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and a few of my own original characters. They are J. K. Rowling's creation.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Winter had been fast approaching. Jack Frost began it's descent upon the grounds of Hogwarts and a thick layer of snow blanketed the areas that were once green but left with autumn. A think layer of ice settled itself on the lake outside and the branches of the tress were heavily weighed down by the snow.  
  
Darkness grew around Hogwarts as the last meal before the holiday break took place. Holly and mistletoe were placed on all the torches that decorated the walls. The flames danced merrily and created a welcoming yet departing feeling in the Great Hall.  
  
The Hall buzzed with excitement as the break approached. The food invaded Hermione's nostrils as she ate and Harry had decided to join them for dinner for once. The trio laughed joyfully as they ate and Hermione observed Harry's profile.  
  
He had grown thin. His once built body, which he acquired from Quidditch, was slender and lanky again. He had not lost the broadness of his shoulders, but he had grown bonier. His cheekbones were even protruding from under his skin and the bones in his hands were visible. He looked horrible. At least he was eating a decent meal currently. His plate was full and he ate every last bit of what was there.  
  
As Dumbledore bid the students farewell, Hermione, Harry, and Ron, who had all decided to stay over the holiday, walked up to the warm common room and relaxed on the furniture by the fire.  
  
The trio laughed and joked as they always did. At one point, Ron suggested a game of Wizard's chess and Harry agreed.  
  
"Can I play?"  
  
Ron looked at her.  
  
"Sure you're up for the challenge?"  
  
"I'll help her" stated Harry plainly.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Ron ran up to his dorm and retrieved the chess set and returned to find Harry and Hermione just as they were. He set it down on the floor and set the pieces up on the board.  
  
Hermione took a seat across from Ron and Harry sat next to her.  
  
"You're white, you go first" Ron said.  
  
"Knight to F3."  
  
The piece jumped over the pawn in front of it and stopped when it reached F3.  
  
"Pawn to E5." The piece slid slowly over the board and stopped.  
  
"Knight to C3."  
  
"Bishop to C5."  
  
Hermione hesitated for a moment. Harry whispered in her ear.  
  
"Move a pawn."  
  
"Pawn to D4."  
  
The game continued and Hermione caught on quick. Soon she found herself placing Ron in checkmate and his face was purely priceless.  
  
"You weren't holding back were you?"  
  
"No" said Ron.  
  
"Good."  
  
"How did that happen?"  
  
Harry laughed at the situation and so did Hermione.  
  
"How is this funny?"  
  
"You're just annoyed because she beat you the first time she played."  
  
Ron scowled at Harry.  
  
"Oh c'mon, Ron. It's only a game."  
  
"I know."  
  
Harry became tired and stood up and walked up to his dorm. Hermione and Ron let him go without question. They remained behind and talked.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you think is going one with Harry?" she asked in a whisper when she was sure he was out of earshot.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Hermione looked to the stairs where he had disappeared.  
  
"I'm worried about him. He's grown thin and he looks...well, horrible."  
  
"He hasn't been eating right either. I don't think he's slept in weeks. I caught him up one night."  
  
"What was he doing?"  
  
"Leaving."  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
"I don't know. All that I saw him do was slip his Invisibility Cloak over his shoulders and he left."  
  
"This isn't like him. I wish he'd tell us what's going on."  
  
"You reckon we should follow him tomorrow?"  
  
Hermione contemplated the suggestion.  
  
"How would you do that? You can't see him."  
  
Ron shrugged. "I hadn't thought about that."  
  
Hermione thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, we could put a special powder on the bottom of his shoes and use a black light."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a Muggle device."  
  
"Oh! That explains it."  
  
"It would work. It would just have to be me that would follow him though. You'd get in trouble."  
  
"I don't care. He's my best friend and I'm looking out for his well- being."  
  
"It's too risky. I would use my 'Head Girl' title as an excuse, but it would look suspicious."  
  
"We could say you found a student and I knew where he was and I was helping you to find him."  
  
"That might work, but still, it's a risky situation."  
  
"Hermione, would you rather leave this uninvestigated?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well, then it's something we have to do."  
  
"How will I know when he leaves?" she asked.  
  
"I'll take his map that tells where everyone is in the hallways and I'll follow him the first night. That way, I'll be able to show you the next night and we'll follow him."  
  
"You're a genius!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Forget the black light idea."  
  
"Why am I a genius?"  
  
"The map, dummy. We can use it to follow him without actually following him."  
  
"I am a genius!"  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
"How we going to get it from him?" asked Ron.  
  
"During lunch tomorrow, I'll keep him in the Great Hall and you say you forgot something and go get it from his trunk."  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"It's all set then. I should go and make my rounds."  
  
"Okay. Good night Hermione."  
  
"Good night."  
  
With that, Hermione pushed open the portrait and disappeared. When she was finished walking the hallways, bumping into Filch only once, but having no trouble from him, she returned to her own common room, expecting it to be empty, but half expecting someone to be there.  
  
When she entered, there he sat, as innocent-looking as he could be. Innocent-looking was the operative word in that sentence. Stupid. He had only saved her life a few weeks ago and here she had never even thanked him for it. Stupid.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Like you would care anyway."  
  
"Why do you think I'm still up?"  
  
"Because you're crazy."  
  
"Crazy for you, yes." Draco looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Hermione shook her head and walked upstairs. As she fell to sleep, a worried expression was planted on her features.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco was oddly curious where Hermione had been last night but a good guess was with the trio in the Gryffindor common room. He supposed he didn't even need to ask. Why had he stayed up to wait for her though?  
  
The Great Hall that morning was substantially emptier than normal. There were only a handful of Slytherins including Draco, Blaise and Pansy, who was hanging all over Draco much to his dismay. She planted a kiss on his cheek just as Hermione looked in his direction. She looked away in disgust and went back to talking to Neville, Ron and Harry. She leaned in close to Ron and whispered something in his ear. Draco knew there was something going on.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron decided to give Hagird a visit. Their big giant friend had been a couple months without a visit from the trio. The cold bit at their noses as they walked across the frozen snow and Hermione drew her robes tighter around her. At some point, Ron lost his footing and went sliding down the hill on his ass and stopped halfway to Hagrid's hut. There he sat and waited for them to catch up.  
  
The three eventually reached his homely hut and knocked on the door. Fang barked loudly and scratching could be heard on the door. Hagrid approached the door and large thuds were heard with each step. He looked surprised but glad when he opened the door.  
  
"Hi there, come on in."  
  
Hagrid beckoned them to enter and the warmth of his hut welcomed them. The fire danced merrily in the fireplace and Fang knocked Ron over in excitement.  
  
"It seems I'm like magnetically attracted to the ground today."  
  
Hagrid pulled Fang off of Ron and helped him up.  
  
"What brings yer here?"  
  
"Just for a friendly visit. Is that ok?"  
  
"Of course! I haven't seen you guys in months. It's nice to have some company again besides ol' Fang here."  
  
Fang growled almost as if he understood what Hagrid had said.  
  
"No offense Fang."  
  
Fang lay down quietly and slept in front of the fire and the trio chatted excitedly with Hagrid. Lunchtime was soon approaching however and they had to leave.  
  
"Bye Hagrid!" they yelled as they trudged up the hill back towards the castle. When they reached the doors, Ron spoke.  
  
"I forgot something up in the dorm this morning. I'm going to go get it."  
  
Harry nodded and veered to the left towards the Great Hall and with one glance back towards Hermione, Ron left for the boys' dorms. She knew what he was doing. She kept Harry occupied while Ron was gone.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron had already reached his dorm but found Dean in there. He cursed under his breath.  
  
"Hey Ron."  
  
"Hi Dean. What are you doing up here?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just reading."  
  
"Where's Seamus?"  
  
"I don't know. He's probably off with Ginny somewhere."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"They're going out. Didn't you know that?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Calm down mate."  
  
Ron took a deep breath and pushed the thought further back into his mind. Dean twisted back around in his desk chair and craned his neck over his work. Ron thought this strange because Dean wasn't the type to work, but he ignored it for the moment. He went over to Harry's trunk and opened it.  
  
It wasn't lying on top anywhere so he dug through Harry's things and found it under some books of his.  
  
"Ah ha!" he shouted.  
  
"What?" asked Dean, turning around in his chair.  
  
"Oh nothing" said Ron, trying his best to hide what he had taken.  
  
Dean looked at him quizzically but returned to his work and Ron tucked the map into his robes. He exited the common room and soon appeared in the Great Hall. Hermione looked at him with one of those 'what-took-you-so- long' looks. Ron shrugged at her, signaling he'd tell her later.  
  
An awkward silence fell on the table, so Ron decided to make conversation.  
  
"Ginny's going out with Seamus" he blurted out.  
  
"I know" said Hermione.  
  
"And you didn't tell me?"  
  
"I thought you knew."  
  
"Not until just a few minutes ago! I never know anything!"  
  
"Don't have a coronary!"  
  
"She shouldn't be dating!"  
  
"I think we have a hypocrite on our hands, Harry."  
  
"I think we do. Did you or did you not date Lavender Brown in sixth year?"  
  
Ron blushed slightly. "Alright, so I did. So what? This is different."  
  
"No it isn't. She's your sister and you're looking out for her, but it's not different. She's a sixth year; that's' the same age you were when you started dating."  
  
Ron admitted defeat and finished his meal.  
  
* * *  
  
That night at dinner, Harry was a no-show, not that Hermione had expected anything different. He was unaware of the fact that he was slowly starving himself. He was simply just too caught up in whatever he was doing.  
  
Ron handed Hermione the map and she tucked it into her breast pocket of her robe and acted like nothing had been switched. Ron planned to accompany Hermione to her own common room that night and they would watch his movements together on the map. After dinner, that's where they headed.  
  
Draco wasn't there yet. He was probably down in the dungeons getting himself drunk and fucking that whore, Pansy. God knows he'd have to be drunk to do it with her anyway. Hermione admitted she had the looks but her outlooks and morals were no match.  
  
Hermione locked the door behind her and Ron and they sat down on the floor. Hermione muttered an incantation while tapping her wand against the map to activate it. Just then Draco entered the common room and heard talking and giggling. Her put his ear to the door and strained his ears to catch the words taking place in Hermione's room, hoping to discover whatever it was that she had been hiding.  
  
It was most unfortunate for him, but he felt a sneeze coming on and his curiosity had obviously overcome whatever common sense he had at that moment, explaining his lack of movement. He tried his best to hold it back, but only succeeded in muffling the sound which did not go unheard.  
  
There was sudden silence in the room and Ron and Hermione had stopped giggling. They exchanged glances and the last thing Draco heard was "Silencio!"  
  
"Damn it!" he muttered to himself. Draco walked into his own room and sat on the bed. He couldn't help but be curious. Then again, why was he looking out for her? The ungrateful little Mublood had never even thanked him for saving her life. He argued against himself by saying she never really had a chance with Potty and Weasel around all the time and then resorted to his original thought that she had plenty of chances to thank him, but she never had. On the other hand, the look in her chocolate brown eyes when she glanced up at him in his arms said it all. She was grateful, but maybe was afraid to show it.  
  
"Will you stop it?!" he shouted at his subconscious argument.  
  
"No!" it yelled back.  
  
"Fine, have it your way! Take it somewhere bloody else though!"  
  
"We will have it our way! Right here!" it retorted.  
  
Draco shook his head violently, with the smallest hope he had his sanity. To his own relief, silence fell upon the room.  
  
"Snap out it...you're still sane" he whispered.  
  
"No you're not" his subconscious snuck back in.  
  
"Bloody shut up already will you?!"  
  
Draco waited for a response but none came and a sigh of relief escaped his lips.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Back in Hermione's room, Ron stole a quick glance down at the map.  
  
"Look! There he is!"  
  
Hermione's attention snapped to the map and they watched the little dot labeled, "Harry" wander through the halls. He was on the third level when it vanished and he walkd on the fourth level.  
  
"Where do you reckon he's going?"  
  
Hermione shook her head nervously and continued to watch his movement. He stopped at a random place in the hallway and the dot suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Where'd he go?!"  
  
"I-I don't know. It must be a hidden classroom somewhere along there. I suppose this task must wait until tomorrow."  
  
"I suppose it will."  
  
"Ron, you should get going. I'll give you a five minute head start before I start my rounds."  
  
"You're not serious are you?"  
  
"Like hell I'm not. Get going. I wouldn't want to have to turn you into Filch."  
  
"Hermione, you're pulling my leg right?"  
  
Hermione smiled at him and the once tensed muscles relaxed.  
  
"You're down to four minutes."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Ron scrambled out of the room and ran down the stairs. Hermione yelled something after him.  
  
"Tomorrow! Don't forget!"  
  
She giggled as she saw him disappear. Then she heard a low masculine voice behind her that was unmistakably identifiable.  
  
"Forget what?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N:  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The plot thickens. Mauahaha! Hopefully I'll be able to post fairly soon again. Please review!!!!! 


	8. This Is the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters...J. K. Rowling does!  
  
* * * * *  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"That was for pushing your way into my business last night!" she stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Draco's head was cocked sideways and turned from the impact of Hermione's hand with his cheek. A rosy color emerged from beneath his fair skin in the shape of her hand as she stalked out of the common room.  
  
"Damn" he muttered to himself, "she's got spunk. Very few dare to slap a Malfoy...and this is her second time too...even fewer dare to do that. There's that Gryffindor courage of hers." He rubbed his cheek where she had made contact with her hand.  
  
Hermione walked up to the library. Harry and Ron were out on the Quidditch pitch with their brooms, so they were obviously busy. Harry was helping Ron's defenses as a Keeper. He tried every fake and move he knew that a Chaser might try on Ron. A few got past him, but for the most part, he was improving rapidly on his game. He was becoming quicker on his reaction time. As for Harry, there wasn't much he could do to practice except for moving at quick speeds and dives for the Snitch.  
  
Hermione brought her books with her to the library and figured that she'd read up on anything that she could for classes and maybe even start that 12" scroll she had to write for Snape's class. They had finally finished the Polyjuice Potion that it had taken a month to complete and now they had to write about it.  
  
Hermione remained poured over her books for the next hour until she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Still the same Hermione eh? Burying yourself in all these books..."  
  
She acknowledged his comment with a quick but fierce glance and returned her eyes to the task in front of her. An awkward silence fell among the two and Draco threw his hands up in the air in frustration as he exited the library. Hermione chuckled to herself, knowing that she had got to him, though what was going still wasn't any of his business.  
  
Hermione continued her work through the next hour and a half when she heard Harry and Ron enter the library. They took two seats next to her at the table she was currently occupying and pried her away from her books.  
  
"But I haven't finished Snape's essay!"  
  
"Finish it later. We're going to sneak into Hogesmeade."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hogesmeade. Come on. Hermione was stuffing her things in her bag rapidly as she was being pulled away from the table. Harry and Ron walked her up to her common room to put her things down and grab some money from her trunk. She wrapped her scarf tightly around her outer cloaks, knowing how cold it would be, and whipped out of the common room just as quickly as she had entered. Her robes swished behind her as the trio sped off through the halls.  
  
Finally they reached the third floor corridor and found the statue. Harry quickly glanced around and muttered an incantation under his breath while tapping the statue three times. It revealed an small hole in the wall behind it and was filled with darkness.  
  
One by one, they allowed themselves to be enveloped by the darkness as they crawled in the hole and Harry being the last one to enter, closed the statue behind them, cutting off whatever little light was remaining. Hermione took her wand out of her robes and shouted, "Lumos!"  
  
Sparks came out of the end of her wand and instantly it lit up the cave so they could see where they were going. They walked that way for at least the next fifteen minutes when finally Ron began to whine and asked, "Are we almost there?"  
  
"Ron, you sound like a five year old."  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"You obviously don't watch much television."  
  
Ron looked at him quizzically over his shoulder.  
  
"There's commercials advertising vans and the kids in the commercials are more mature than you are."  
  
Ron continued to look questioningly at Harry and Hermione looked back at him and just laughed. She shook her head and they finally turned the last turn where light was being emitted from the other end of this tunnel.  
  
The basement of Honeydukes greeted them at the end of the passageway. The streets were busy as they emerged from Honeydukes and they drew their robes tighter around themselves.  
  
The trio wandered into Zonkos to check out the merchandise they had out on their shelves. They figured they could keep Fred and George on their toes, but then again, they probably had the most unique jokes and tricks in their own shop, so they were sure to be on top of the competition between the two shops in the first place, despite the fact of their separate locations. Ron picked up a Ton-Tongue Toffee to give to Ginny. He still hadn't gotten her back for last summer. Hermione had also bought something and she slipped it in her pocket.  
  
Then, the three walked to the Three Broomsticks after and were greeted by Madame Rosmerta.  
  
"Welcome! Can I help you?"  
  
"We'll just sit up at the bar, thanks."  
  
"Ok, well, come on in. It's cold outside."  
  
The three did so and placed themselves sitting at the bar top.  
  
"What would you like?"  
  
"Three butter beers please."  
  
"Three butter beers coming up!"  
  
Madame Rosmerta disappeared below the bar top to grab three glasses and reappeared to fill them. She set each up on the bar and the three students accepted them graciously. The purity and warmth of the drink spread through Hermione as she took the first sip and she was no longer cold.  
  
"What brings you three here?"  
  
"We were bored at the castle, so we decided to come for a visit. We went to Zonko's first to check out the competition for Fred and George and then when we're done here, we're off to Honeydukes to get a few little things and then we're headed back to the castle."  
  
"Well, there are a few customers that just walked in and I should go attend to them, but enjoy and hope to see you guys again soon."  
  
As they sat and chatted, Ron glanced back towards the fireplace in the back of the Three Broomsticks and spotted someone he knew. He jumped up out of his chair and ran back to go chat with Lavender Brown. Poor bloke, he still wasn't over her. He slid into the booth next to her where she had been seated alone and started a conversation with her.  
  
This left both Harry and Hermione alone. An awkward silence fell on them so she said the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?" he said anxiously, hoping for her to say what he wanted her to say.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
His face dimmed and he looked at her. He glanced down at her hand on the bar top before he answered her. He awkwardly placed his hand on top of hers and glanced back into her eyes.  
  
"I'm just fine."  
  
Hermione shifted uneasily in her seat. Harry began talking.  
  
"Hermione, I have something to tell you. I should have told you a long time ago." He stared into her chocolate brown eyes. Hermione tried her best to keep them emotionless.  
  
"Harry, please don't do this!" she screamed to herself in her head.  
  
A new costumer became present, which had been signified by the overhead bells.  
  
"Welcome Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkinson."  
  
Draco nodded his head in acknowledgment toward Madame Rosmerta.  
  
"A booth please...in the back..."  
  
Madame Rosmerta led them to a booth in the back and Draco paid no attention to Hermione as he passed. His arm was around Pansy's waist and he let her in the booth first and then slid in himself. Hermione observed Madame Rosmerta taking their order and then returning to the bar to prepare it.  
  
She bent down and picked up to glasses and filled them with butter beer. Hermione had been ignoring everything Harry had been saying to her.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She snapped back to attention.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you been paying attention to anything I've said?"  
  
"Hold your thoughts...I will be right back."  
  
She hopped off her seat and approached Madame Rosmerta just as she was about to deliver the orders.  
  
"Here, I'll run them back there."  
  
Madame Rosmerta cocked and eyebrow at her but nodded and handed her the drinks. Hermione took them and then reached into her pocket as she made her way back. She pulled out what she had bought at Zonko's and slipped the small pill into Draco's drink. She walked slowly so it had time to dissolve and approached them.  
  
When she reached the table, Draco removed his lips from Pansy's and looked at her.  
  
"Madame Rosmerta had other costumers that she had to take care of, so I offered to bring these back" she explained. Draco looked at her skeptically and behind her to where Madame Rosmerta was standing.  
  
"There is no one else."  
  
"She got their orders already" she quickly covered up. Draco nodded and Hermione set the glasses down in front of them, making sure to put the one with the pill in it in front of Draco. Draco took a sip from his as Hermione walked away and pulled Harry to the back where Ron was seated with Lavender.  
  
"Mind if we join you? A show is about to begin..."  
  
Ron looked at her puzzled but agreed. They sat down and waited for ten minutes.  
  
"When's this show of yours going to start?" he asked rather loudly.  
  
"In a minute."  
  
Hermione watched Draco take the last sip from his butter beer and watched him resume the tonsil hockey he had previously discontinued.  
  
Pansy really wasn't a bad kisser. She was beautiful, but other than that, he had no interest in her. The one who he had interest in had brought their butter beers over. How ironic? He didn't like providing entertainment for onlookers in public, but Pansy wanted it, so he gave in. His tongue darted wildly in her mouth and suddenly he found himself being able to reach farther into her mouth. A shooting pain went through his tongue and his tongue shot to the back of her throat, triggering her gagging impulse.  
  
Within seconds, Draco's mouth was full of her puke, not to mention his lap and his tongue was falling out of his mouth. Pansy screamed at the sight, as did Draco, though he had a hard time articulating his words. He looked confusedly around and his eyes stopped on Hermione who was trying her best to conceal her laughter with no success. He drew his lizard's tongue back into his mouth and approached the table she was seated at.  
  
"What isssssssss going on?" he asked rather strangely, but it was understandable considering the state his tongue was in.  
  
"Are you accussssing me of sssssssssomething?" she asked.  
  
Draco scowled at her and glared fiercely at her.  
  
"Like the sssssslap thissssss morning wasssn't enough" he stated.  
  
"You deserved it...next time, mind your own business."  
  
Draco slammed his fist down on the table.  
  
"Don't get mad, get glad!" she exclaimed. "Sing it with me, 'I feel pretty. Oh so pretty. I feel pretty and witty and gay! And I pity any woman who isn't me today!'" Harry and Ron were slamming their fists on the table in laughter and Hermione was just barely holding onto any proper English she had.  
  
He walked away taking long, quick-paced strides and pushed the door open to exit. His robes were left in the booth that was now empty, aside from the puke. Hermione retrieved his smelly robes and the four of them walked back to Honeydukes.  
  
They made their way back through the biting cold and bought some Chocolate Frogs and exited Honeydukes through the basement passageway that led back to Hogwarts.  
  
When they reached the other end, Harry cracked the statue open to make sure no one was around, and just to their luck, Snape was right there.  
  
"Guys, hold up!" he hissed at them. "Snape's there."  
  
At that moment, Snape stopped what he was doing and looked right at the statue. Harry buried himself in the darkness but didn't move the statue open or shut. Snape approached the statue and Harry could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up from nerves. He reached behind him and shoved whoever was there over to the side of the wall where he knew there was a crevice. Judging by what his hand had touched, he guessed it was Hermione; either that or Ron had something he wasn't telling Harry. He heard a soft voice say, "Oof" as she hit the stone and Ron was pulled with her. Ron clutched Hermione in his arms as they were shoved into the crevice. Harry was relieved that it had been her, though not so relieved when he realized what he had touched.  
  
Harry held his breath momentarily as Snape peered in the crack of the opened statue. Snape had his eyes locked on Harry but he couldn't trace Harry's outline through the darkness. Just then, a cry of pain was heard down the hall and Snape's head snapped the other way. As Harry released his breath, Snape slammed the statue shut and Hermione sneezed. He stopped dead in his tracks for a moment and the cry was heard again.  
  
"Good old Neville" Harry sighed to himself.  
  
"Sorry" whispered Hermione.  
  
"He's gone."  
  
Harry opened the statue once more to find no one in the hallway. They tumbled out and closed the statue behind them. Thankfully they were safe...this time.  
  
It had become late in the afternoon and soon the castle was cloaked in darkness, not something to necessarily complain about. The trio walked to the Great Hall to eat dinner. This would be the night. For once Harry was actually eating too, much to Hermione's and Ron's surprise. Harry started a conversation.  
  
"Hermione, I didn't know you had such an impulsive side."  
  
"He deserved it. Six years of bloody hell...he more than deserved it."  
  
"Go 'Mione!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"I like that side of you."  
  
Hermione smiled uneasily at him.  
  
"I do like to have my fair share of fun every now again. I don't ALWAYS read and study and whatever else everyone thinks I always do. That's part of why Draco had that coming. This morning in the library he made a comment to me of how I'm always studying. He got what he deserved."  
  
"Well, I have to say it was quite amusing, and I only wished I had a camera to catch the image of Malfoy with puke all over him and his tongue hanging out of his mouth."  
  
Hermione silently sat there and thought to herself. She knew what she did was extremely mean, not to mention gross. She supposed she felt jealous to a degree, that he and Pansy were always together, and she suddenly felt the need to split them apart. She hadn't exactly planned on carrying it out in that manner, but hey, whatever works. She would just as soon forget about the incident, though, he had deserved it to a degree as well for all the hell he HAD put her through. She shrugged it off.  
  
After dinner, they went to the Gryffindor common room and hung out for a bit. When Harry decided to retire to his dorm, Ron glanced nervously at Hermione and followed Harry up the stairs. He would leave right after he saw Harry leave and go meet Hermione at her dorm.  
  
Hermione quickly made her way back to her dorm and retrieved the map. She muttered the incantation to activate it and waited patiently for Ron to arrive.  
  
Hermione waited for a good two hours for Ron to arrive, signaling that Harry had left. Ron came running to the common room, pounding on the picture frame.  
  
"Let me in!" he exclaimed.  
  
Hermione opened the portrait and found him there.  
  
"You know the password."  
  
"I do? I do!"  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Does it look like it? Let's go!"  
  
Ron pulled Hermione by the arm out of the common room and they followed the dot labeled "Harry" on the map, making sure to keep quiet and out of sight. They were delayed by a couple appearances of teachers but avoided any confrontations.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco lay on his back on his bed, wondering what she had meant by, "Don't forget about tomorrow!" His tongue had finally returned to its normal state, and though he was angry about it, he somehow couldn't be mad at her. His curiosity was now peaked and it got the better of him. Then he heard Hermione's door open, the franticness of her running down the stairs, and a pounding on the portrait that led to their room. She heard Ron's voice and the room fell silent after they had exited.  
  
His was curiosity peaked now more than ever and he rose out of the position he was laying on in his bed. He raised his eyebrow skeptically in front of his full length mirror and reached into his trunk for something. It was a velvet cloak. He draped it over himself and he disappeared.  
  
He followed quietly as they made their way down the hallway, craning their neck over something between them. They reached the fourth floor and went to the exact spot where Harry had disappeared on the map. They looked at the wall and Ron stuck a hand through it and found that they could walk through it, though they weren't sure who or what they'd find on the other side. Hermione stuck her head through to find no one there and Ron followed her.  
  
Hermione and Ron, did not however, know they were being followed. Draco pushed through the wall and remained quiet, hidden in shadows under his cloak. Hermione wasted no time in observing what was in the room. She stepped right into the middle of the contraption that was there and observed it from the central pad. Draco stood right next to her, doing the same thing, though he went unnoticed.  
  
A keyboard of lights and buttons and electronic configurations took Ron's interest and he stood there, observing the lights flashing and wondering what it all meant. His eyes were wide open in awe and he spotted a rather large and unusually shaped button.  
  
"So this is what he's been working on" she whispered to herself. "Wonder what it does..."  
  
At that moment, her questions were answered, thought she hadn't realized it yet. Ron had pushed the large and irregularly shaped button out of fascination and not using common sense.  
  
"Ron, no!"  
  
Hermione saw a series of blue rings ascend from the platform she was occupying and they surrounded her. There was a bright flash of light as Ron ducked behind the keyboard and Hermione felt her feet leave the floor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: The plot thickens! Muahahahaha!!!! Where'd she go? What happened? I had quite a bit of fun writing this chapter. I was complaining all day yesterday of writer's block and then a brilliant idea hit me for this story...so chapter nine will be up shortly and I'm pretty sure what you have all been waiting for will happen...yes, I'm talking to u Kinky Girl. Sorry bout the cliffhanger here, but I Had to do it or it would ruin it...please keep reading and reviewing!!! 


	9. New Posessions

A/N: This is a warning...things will get...graphical...in this chapter, so if you either have no interest in reading that stuff or are too young, leave now...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot here.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You fool!" Harry screamed at Ron while he pulled him out from behind the keyboard. Ron didn't speak, but just looked guiltily at Harry.  
  
"I don't even know where she is! And there's no way to track her!"  
  
"Track her where?"  
  
"In time. This is an enchanted time machine."  
  
Ron looked in amazement at his best friend, never expecting him to concoct something of this grandeur. Harry sighed. It seemed he would be spending more endless nights up in this room, not trying to get the blasted thing to work, but to figure out how to bring Hermione back.  
  
"Ron, go back up to your dorm."  
  
"No" he stated.  
  
"Yes, I don't want you here right now. I need to be alone and think."  
  
"I don't care! This is my fault, and I'm going to fix it."  
  
"No you're not. You don't know the first thing about this stuff, so go!"  
  
Harry glared fiercely at his best friend and motioned for him to get out. Ron hesitantly complied and disappeared through the wall. Harry dropped himself on the chair in the other room and slammed his fist down on the table in frustration. He ran one hand through his messy black hair and supported his head with his elbow on the table.  
  
"It's never even been tested. What am I supposed to do now?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione landed heavily on solid ground. The impact had caused her fall over and her body was a crumpled form on the white sand. She opened her eyes and was blinded by the bright sun. She blocked the sun out with her hand and sat up to look around.  
  
Hermione observed where she was and found herself on an island.  
  
"How did I get here?" she said to herself.  
  
Next to her, she heard a grunt and when she looked down, she saw a portion of a leg, one she couldn't identify. She screamed at the sight until a hand covered her mouth.  
  
"Will you bloody shut that trap of yours for once?" he shouted. "Will you be quiet if I let you go?"  
  
Hermione nodded her head quickly and stood up.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The hidden man revealed himself as he slid the cloak off his shoulders.  
  
"Malfoy?! You're the last person I want to be stuck on this island with!" she cried incredulously.  
  
"Yes...ironic eh? That I'm stuck on this God-forsaken island in the middle of who-knows-where or when...with you..." He put up a protective wall around himself, just as Hermione had done.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Yes, anything's possible."  
  
"How'd you get here anyway?"  
  
"Curiosity...and my Invisibility Cloak..."  
  
Draco stood up and brushed the sand off his pants while his other hand was shielding his eyes from the sun.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"I don't know. Does our magic work here?"  
  
"It's worth a shot."  
  
Hermione retrieved her wand from the pocket inside her robes and held it out in front of her. She decided to perform a simple spell.  
  
"Lumos!" she shouted.  
  
Sparks flew out of the end of her wand and they soon died into nothingness.  
  
"I suppose not, though I don't understand why."  
  
Hermione looked thoughtfully at it but came to no conclusion. She scrunched up her forehead deep in thought. Hermione took a seat on the sand again and Draco followed suit. Neither of them talked for quite some time, pondering what was to be done in this predicament. Then, Hermione stumbled over reality and stood again as the sun had begun its descent.  
  
"We better find some shelter for tonight."  
  
Hermione began walking off into the forest in the center of the island. She began collecting branches in her arms and she found a few vines to tie things together with. The limbs she chose had wide leaves and firm branches. Draco was a few steps behind her.  
  
"Make yourself useful, will you?"  
  
"And how might I do that?"  
  
"Pick up some sturdy branches for support beams."  
  
He looked at her quizzically but complied with her whims and began collecting limbs in his arms. Once Hermione had evaluated their collection, she decided to head out back towards the beach. She dropped the assortment of various things and looked about her. She stuck her finger in her mouth and held it up in the air to decide which direction the wind was coming from. After she decided, she spoke.  
  
"The wind is coming from that direction, so we should plan on building our shelter under the trees by the edge of the forest and facing the opposite way the wind is coming."  
  
"And how do you know all this?"  
  
"Do you think I completely wasted my life before I was introduced to magic? Please...I was a girl scout..."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's a group of kids usually who meet every week and they teach you how to do things, like cook, or survive in nature, or first aid..."  
  
"You cook?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I suppose that will come in handy one of these days...impressive."  
  
"Let's get started, shall we? Hand me one of those branches you picked up..."  
  
Draco did as he was told and she drove the thick branch into the ground. She did a second one the same way, though she had Draco help her because she wasn't tall enough to get the right leverage on it. She shook them to test their sturdiness and when she was satisfied, she retrieved another and a vine and tied the limb stretching between the two poles. She then proceeded to drive four more poles into the ground at an angle so that the other end met with the branch that crossed between the two. Hermione then began laying the wide leafed branches on the hut she had created and tied them down as well. She leaned a few on each side to isolate them from the wind and a couple in the front.  
  
When Hermione was done, she stepped back and proudly admired her work. Her eyes gleamed brightly with pride as Draco glanced in her direction.  
  
"I'm impressed."  
  
"Are you hungry?" she asked, disregarding his comment. Draco nodded. Hermione disappeared into the forest once again and Draco reluctantly followed, not that....he was afraid or anything.  
  
"Why do we coming back in the forest?"  
  
"To find something to eat..."  
  
"I'm not eating anything from in here."  
  
"Look, here are some berries..."  
  
Hermione plucked it off the bush she found it on and popped it into her mouth.  
  
"Hope you're not dead in the morning..."  
  
"Come on, give me some credit...these berries are fine...taste one..."  
  
"No, I'd rather live thank you..."  
  
"Fine, starve...maybe one day you'll learn..."  
  
"Learn what?"  
  
"To trust me and my judgment..."  
  
Hermione plucked a whole handful and pocketed them for later.  
  
"Maybe we can find a rabbit around here...we'll try tomorrow I suppose, or maybe some fish..."  
  
"Have you completely lost your mind?"  
  
"No, I assure you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry sat piled over his books, trying frantically to find some way to bring them back to the present. The most obvious answer had never even crossed through his mind. The rest of the night and into the next day was spent thinking and configuring. Finally, he came up with a plan, but it would take days to finish. He quickly got moving on it and got the materials together to put his plan into action.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron sat up in his dorm, guiltily contemplating a plan to bring Hermione back. It hit him within a few minutes. He ran down to where Harry was and was panting heavily as he arrived.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked, his eyes heavy from lack of sleep.  
  
"I thought of something!"  
  
"Ron, you've caused enough trouble, go...talk to Lavender or something..."  
  
"Harry!" His head snapped up at his name. "I made this mess and I know how to fix it! Let me-"  
  
"Go, Ron..."  
  
Ron glared at Harry in protest but figured he could not win. Maybe he could come back when Harry was not here and bring her back himself. Yeah, that's what he'd do. He'd be the hero for once.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darkness cloaked the island as dusk settled into the evening. The stars glittered and sudden coldness settled itself on the island as well. Hermione thought it wise to start a fire. She gathered some brush, a few branches and two rocks. She struck the rocks together in one fluid motion several times and on the sixth time, sparks were emitted and the brush caught them. She fanned it to let oxygen to it and piled wood on top of it.  
  
She stepped back and sat under their hutch. She folded her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She watched the flames dance in the surrounding darkness and illuminate the sand around it. She felt a warm body take a seat next to her and heard him yawn.  
  
"We should get to sleep" Hermione said as she too yawned and lay down on the sand under the hut.  
  
"Seems yawning is contagious, eh?"  
  
Hermione glanced at him and smiled at him before lying her back down again. Hermione closed her eyes and Draco lay down beside her. Draco hesitated for a moment but decided to go for it. Hermione felt an arm snake around her waist and her eyes snapped open because it had startled her. She looked over her shoulder at him, and his eyes were shut, but a smirk was present on his face. Some things would never change. There they feel into a deep slumber.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry sat frustrated was still not having any success coming up with a method to bring her back to the present. He wanted to ask for help, but he had already told Ron off and asking him for help would just be admitting that he was wrong. He thought about going to Dumbledore, but he figured that he already knew because he knew everything that went on in the school and was just letting Harry learn his lesson. Then again, why Dumbledore hadn't resolved the situation so Harry's time machine would be destroyed was unknown to him. Dumbledore had to know, Harry had used magic to get it to work as it had and anything magical was tracked by him anyhow. It was useless in trying to find someone to help him. Draco Malfoy? No, stupid prick. Ginny? No, she would tell Ron. There was no one. He was left to this task alone all because of that big mouth of his. He supposed he could apologize to Ron, but he couldn't manage to swallow his pride. Stupid pride.  
  
Harry scratched his head for a moment, deep in thought. Yes, this was the only way. He had to finish this and go back in time himself to where she was and he would bring an extra for her and, yes, he was a genius.  
  
He craned his neck over his work once again. It would be at least another two or three days until he could get her. Harry sighed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The warm rays of sun radiated through their shelter and woke Hermione's heavy-lidded slumber. Though she hadn't opened her eyes, she could still feel the presence of Draco's arm around her. She didn't move and allowed him to continue his peaceful sleep. She suddenly felt the arm draw her closer to him and she allowed herself to move. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.  
  
"I have a question for you..." he mumbled.  
  
"Shoot..."  
  
"What did you do to me at the Three Broomsticks yesterday and why did you do it?"  
  
"Bought a lizard tongue pill at Zonko's and put it in your drink. To answer the second question, I'm not really sure why I did it...maybe I thought it would be funny or maybe even payback..."  
  
"For?"  
  
"Come on; don't be dense...only the last six years of hell."  
  
"I don't think I was THAT bad."  
  
"Oh, trust me, you were. I suppose it was something you had to do though, to keep your father's standards up."  
  
"Well, that was part of it, but not all of it. Sure, I had to keep up to my father's expectations or I would have gotten the shit beat out of me, but part of me felt something else towards you."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It was all a façade really. No one knows me, not even Pansy. No one has bothered to get to know me, not that the task would have been easy because I rarely let anyone in. I've been betrayed more times than I can count and that's when I lost trust for people. But, I knew there was something different about you. I didn't just save your life or take you to see Mars that night for nothing."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry gave in and decided he would never get these done in any significant amount of time and he wasn't sure of the effects the time travel would have on Hermione, so he had to be quick about her return. He sighed as he stood up to go find Ron. He first walked to the common room and up the stairs to the dorms, but did not find him there. Harry finally spotted him from the window out on the Quidditch pitch practicing. Harry grabbed his broom and decided to go join him.  
  
"Hey Ron" he said as he ascended.  
  
Ron didn't reply and kept flying around.  
  
"Ron, look I'm sorry. I was frustrated and angry and-I don't know what came over me."  
  
"You'd think for someone who loves her so much, you'd want to get her back as soon as possible."  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"It doesn't matter how I know, but I do. I had an idea and you were too self-centered to bother to listen. The answer is really quite obvious and I'm surprised you haven't spotted it yet."  
  
"I never told anyone, so how would you know?"  
  
"It's bloody obvious, mate."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sadly, overly noticeable."  
  
Harry laughed at him and Ron chuckled back. Harry decided to stay out there for a bit with Ron.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Ron" Harry said as they trudged back inside as the growing darkness surrounded them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
They had built their small fire back up to maintain their warmth and comfort. Darkness had settled once again as Hermione seated herself on the sand. Silence reigned for a moment or two when she spoke.  
  
"So, do you really want to know why I did what I did?"  
  
Draco looked at her surprisingly, but nodded.  
  
"It was because I was jealous" she said, trying really hard to not make eye contact with those gorgeous gray orbs. She stared off into the horizon as the moon reflected off of the water.  
  
"Jealous? What of?"  
  
"You and Pansy..."  
  
"She doesn't mean anything to me..." he replied.  
  
"Doesn't look that way from where I'm sitting. Rumor has it you sleep with her at least once a week."  
  
"Well, don't believe everything you see or hear."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but was quieted by Draco's finger against her lips. He drew himself closer to her until they could feel each other panting against the fair skin on one another's faces as the sexual tension continued to build. Draco waited for a brief moment before he captured her lips in a kiss that took her breath away. Draco pulled away for long enough to look into her eyes and confirm what he was thinking. He eased her onto her back on the sand and loomed over her. A gold lock hung in his eyes as he bent back down to kiss Hermione.  
  
Draco traced his fingers along her collar bone and slid her robes off of her shoulders. He then moved his hands down to deftly unbutton her white blouse. He discarded it to the side. His lips traveled over her skin, leaving kisses along her jaw line until he reached the side of her neck. Hermione gasped and then moved her hands down to unbutton his shirt.  
  
She knew this was wrong in a literal sense, in terms of what everyone would think, but then again, it felt so right and it felt too good to stop. Her hands undid each button, one by one and Draco became frustrated with her dragging pace, so he ripped his shirt off with one fluid motion himself.  
  
Draco moved his hand under her to unclasp her bra and that too was discarded. Hermione was left with nothing on above her waist and Draco took advantage of every square inch of bare skin. He probed her breast with his tongue, flicking at it and sucking on it. Hermione moaned loudly in pleasure and Draco smiled into his ministrations. He delivered the same pleasurable torture to the other one before he moved his hands down to rid her of her skirt.  
  
Draco hooked his thumbs in both her skirt and her panties and pulled them off. He returned his lips to hers and ran his fingers through her brown locks. Hermione moved her hands down to undo his pants. As she unzipped the fly of his pants, her fingers brushed against him and his body quivered in delight. She could feel his arousal as she slid them down his hips. He moaned into her mouth and she rid him of his boxers and his pants.  
  
Draco took hold of both of her hands and pinned them to the ground above her head with one hand. The other hand traveled down and Hermione arched her back as he jammed two fingers inside of her. Draco applied intense pressure first which had Hermione throwing her head side to side and then rubbed in small circles. She moaned with each pass and Draco finally removed his fingers from her. Her hovered over her and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Have you ever done this before?"  
  
Hermione shook her head in the negative and anticipated what was coming.  
  
"Good, me neither."  
  
Hermione was a bit shocked at his response and he looked into her eyes. With that, he thrust into her and Hermione's eyes snapped shut as intense pain tainted the tears leaking from her eyes. Draco remained still and rubbed the tears away from her eyes. When Hermione's eyes opened again, they were full of determination and desire, as were Draco's silver orbs. Hermione rocked her hips against his experimentally and he bent his head down. For a moment it seemed painful for him but as he gazed back up, his eyes were full of intense lust.  
  
Draco moved his hips against Hermione's and she nipped at his ear and her lips and tongue showed aggression to whatever they came in contact with. He built up a tempo and quickened the pace every time Hermione did something of the sort. They both felt the end approaching and with one final thrust, Hermione felt hot pleasure course through her veins.  
  
For a brief moment, Draco hovered over her, the moonlight shimmering off his damp skin and he collapsed on the sand beside her. Draco drew her closer to him and Hermione buried her face in his chest. Draco drew his robes over them and they fell to exhaustion in that position.  
  
For six years, Draco had refused to admit his feelings for her and the façade he put up for her was only to deny it in his mind, but he knew it all along. As for Hermione, she saw through him, and though his motives in his actions were wrong, she couldn't help but let forgiveness override them. That night, they shared a bond unlike any other and emotions buried deep beneath the surface rose to the occasion and emerged. He belonged to her and she belonged to him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this and I hope I fulfilled everyone's request for the last scene(. Will Harry find a way to get them back to the present? Will he abate to Ron's ideas? (I just used an English vocabulary word! woohoo!!!!! I'm ok lol). Do you all understand the title now? The title translated from Latin is "Flying through Time." Do you all see hwo it comes into play? Um, yeah, please read and review! Thanks to all my faithful reviewers, keep up the good work! Jacie, I told you I would put "I feel pretty" in the last chapter. Hope you are satisfied! lol. Well, until next time folks!! 


End file.
